City of Capua
by Lil Sweet Thing
Summary: This story is based on Season 2. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Do you realize that we are back in Capua three weeks before schedule?" Firouz asked while jumping over the rail of The Nomad to secure the line on the dock. Rongar followed with a knowing smile and nodded his head towards the captain of the ship. Firouz looked to Sinbad, "Yes, I do not think this was by chance either", Firouz replied with a smile.

On The Nomad, Sinbad was hastily preparing his ship for port while calling out orders to his crew to make sure everything was in good order. Next to him was his brother Doubar, "We did drop off our cargo rather timely".Sinbad smiled, "The wind was in our favor". From a distance they can hear the familiar sound of a falcon calling above their heads. Sinbad looked up, "Dermott! It's good to see you". With a final call Dermott, flew back into the direction of town.

Rongar and Firouz recognized their feathered friend as well as he flew past them. Standing at the edge of town in the direction the falcon flew; they can see the main street leading towards the town center. Satisfied that The Nomad was secure for the evening, Sinbad and Doubar followed suit. There were peddlers and tent covered shops along the way offering fine fabric and jewelry. A display of weaponry caught Rongar's attention. There were variety of blades to choose from. Sinbad too stopped and marveled at the artistry of the many swords Capua had too offer.

"Sinbad! My friend. Is that you?" A man approached the crew garbed in a robe made with deep red fabric and gold bracelets on each wrist. This was a man of wealth. "It is you! You are back so soon?"

"Benson, I could not stay away for long" Sinbad replied while giving his a friend a pat on the back. "Capua is a beautiful city". Benson smiled, " You and your crew are always most welcome. Especially Bryn, she has become a favorite within the city". He noticed that name peaked the sailors interest. "Have you not yet seen her?"

"We have only just arrived", Doubar responded. "Where is the little lady?"

Benson had no idea where Bryn could be at the moment. The last time he saw her was yesterday evening at the Tavern. "Come with me to the Tavern. Mira and Bryn have become close friends, Mira will most likely know, she and her husband run that establishment. Bryn has been staying with them is what I understand".

That last phrase concerned Sinbad. The last time they left Capua, he understood that Bryn was settled with her brother until he returned. Two months ago before leaving port, Bryn was in his arms outside her brother's house. Her family requested that she stays longer in Capua to make up for loss time. After years of separation, Bryn finally found her family in the city of Capua. One look, and she just knew it was really them. Her memories have slowly returned through out the years she has been at sea.

"I don't want to leave The Nomad but at the same time I want to get to know my family and this place that I once called home", Bryn looked up at Sinbad. "I'm having mixed emotions about staying". Tears were starting to form in her brown eyes.

Sinbad understood and caressed Bryn's cheek with his hand, "Don't you worry. I promise that I will return for you in two months." It was the most convenient time to do so between his scheduled cargo deliveries. "Family is important. I am lucky that I have my brother with me at sea. I want you to spend the time that you need here to get to know yours". Bryn smiled and whispered, "Thank you" as Sinbad sealed his promise with a tender kiss.

Between then and now, Sinbad just couldn't wait any longer. He missed her. Even though he never voiced it with his crew, she is the main reason they've return so soon. During the time apart he realized how much he cared for this woman. At the end of the long days he missed the times he would join Bryn on deck while she was watching the sun set. He missed watching her interact with his crew, laughing and smiling. He knew the sooner their deliveries were made, the sooner he can sail back to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha.**

****Thank you for the review. Fanfiction is a whole new world for me. Forgive me if the chapters are short. I am working on a longer one for next time! :)  
><strong>

Chapter 2

From the sky Dermott finally located his owner. She was standing on the rocks at the edge of the river talking amongst a new friend. He called to her and she looked up.

"Is that your pet Dermott?" asked Felix. Dermott hated being referred to as a "pet". In reaction he flew low enough over Felix's head to brush his wings against him. Felix was startled and attempted to duck. Dermott landed on Bryn's bracelet.

"_Take it easy, he didn't mean anything by it." _Bryn lightly brushed her finger on Dermott's beak. "I'm sorry, Dermott usually has better manners. He has been sensitive lately". With that last comment, Dermott spread his wings as if to stretch.

"I'm going to see how Gunnar is doing with his catch" Felix cast a glance at the falcon before turning towards Bryn's brother. Gunnar was down the stream fishing for the nights meal.

"_I think you made him uncomfortable". _Bryn gave Dermott a disapproving look. As soon as Felix walked away Bryn could feel Dermott start to relax. "_We need to get back into town, Bryn". _Dermott told his friend. Bryn gave a curious look. "_The Nomad is in port_".

Bryn smiled, _"Enough said", _she turned towards her companions to tell them the news.

"If we stay here a little longer we will have enough to feed your crew", Gunnar explained. "I am sure Aunt Meg will not mind the extra company. She was rather fond of Rongar".

Bryn laughed. "What can I do to help?" Felix was already knee deep in to the river, "Other than stand there and look pretty?" he joked, "No worries, we got it covered."

"It will be midnight by the time we eat than?" Bryn joked while stepping into the water, "Hand over the spear. My friends have big appetites".

At the Tavern, Sinbad and his crew were seated at long rectangular table. Benson made his introduction to Mira and her Husband, John. He was also generous and bought the crew a round of fine ale.

"Mira, do you know where Bryn has gone?" Benson leaned over the counter to be heard over the crowd. The Tavern often had a crowd by the time the sun started to set. By late evening, there was barely an empty seat in the house.

"She went with Gunnar and Felix to the river this afternoon. The sun is setting, they should be back soon. No one cares to be out there by nightfall". Mira topped off a customer to her left with red wine. Sinbad caught her answer as he approached the counter.

"In what direction is the river?" Sinbad joined in. Benson shook his head, "I'm sure they are fine, Sinbad. Gunnar knows these woods well. It would be best if you just wait here. Bryn will return soon. Maybe by the time you finished your ale. Relax and enjoy yourself! You and your crew must be weary from your travels".

"I will wait," Sinbad felt reluctant, " I hope you are right". He turned back to join his crew. Doubar noticed Sinbad's unease as he sat down. "You are not going to relax until you see her are you?" Doubar handed Sinbad his mug of ale. "Did Mira not know where she is at?"

"She went to the river earlier this afternoon with Gunnar and someone named Felix". Sinbad took a swig. "I just thought I would see her by now. I guess I am just a little anxious, which is turning into worry".

"We all know Bryn can take care of herself. She has proven that numerous times". Doubar patted his brother on the back. Across from Sinbad; Rongar nodded his head reassuringly. During some down time at sea; Rongar would practice his swordsmanship with Bryn on deck. She has managed to unarm him more than once. Which was always impressive considering Rongar's skill with blades. Although he felt defeated at those times, he very much enjoyed the lessons.

"Where has Firouz gone?" Sinbad asked.

"He is making arrangements for us in the Inn," replied Doubar. Glancing at the entrance, he noticed that Firouz did not make it past the doors. He was hugging a woman dressed in a short white dress with a brown belt. He noticed her bracelet before she got out of the hug and immediately knew who it was. It was the same bracelet she and Sinbad shared. He stood up and pointed towards their direction. "Look who Firouz found!"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha.**

****Thank you for the reviews! I am discovering how much I enjoy writing this story. More soon to come for sure!  
><strong>

Chapter 3

Looking over Firouz's should, Bryn noticed Doubar standing up. Making eye contact with Doubar she smiled. Firouz let her go and pointed towards the crew. "The rest of the crew is over there". Within seconds Doubar was already behind him ready to give Bryn a big bear hug.

"There you are!" Bryn's feet were lifted off the ground, "We've missed you". Doubar held on to her for a few seconds.

"Doubar!" Bryn laughed, "Must breathe!" She was than placed back down. "I've missed you too". Bryn was than approached by Rongar; who gave her a much more gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. He received a smile from Bryn. To make room, Rongar stepped aside knowing Sinbad was right behind him.

"Come here", Sinbad said. Once his eyes met Bryn's he immediately embraced her for a hug. "I've missed you", he whispered in her ear. Exchanging knowing looks; the crew made their way back to their table to give their Captain some privacy. Seeing that everyone was in better spirits, Doubar went to the bar and ordered another round for the crew, including one for Bryn.

Sinbad was still holding on to Bryn when he leaned in and gave her gentle yet lingering kiss. Although this surprised Bryn; she melted into him. Sinbad has rarely displayed such affections to her in public. Especially in front of the crew. Lately any kisses between the two of them were when they were alone; which was not too often aboard a full ship. Sinbad and Bryn have not yet talked about what's been happening to their relationship the past few months. They both just know there is something there. Whatever it was, Bryn was growing to like it.

"Sinbad", Bryn broke away from the kiss, "You're back sooner than I expected. If I would have known, I would have been here earlier during the day to greet you guys".

"I know. Don't worry we are not setting sail anytime soon. You still have three weeks with your family". Sinbad couldn't help himself and gave her one final quick kiss before stepping back. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the table the crew occupied.

Bryn was satisfied with that response and was once again surprised when she felt that Sinbad put his arm around her waist once they reached the table. Doubar smiled at the couple and handed Bryn and Sinbad their drinks. This caused Sinbad to let go of Bryn to reach for his ale. He nodded his thanks to his brother while ignoring his brother's teasing look. He was sure he would need to answer some questions from Doubar later on.

"When you guys are done, my brother, Gunnar and Aunt Meg are fixing up dinner for all of us". Bryn took a seat next to Firouz. "I can lead you guys there".

"Sounds grand! I'm starving!" Firouz declared and stood up, "First let me go the Inn, I got distracted by Bryn's arrival when I intended to take care of our sleeping arrangements earlier".

"Don't worry about me, Firouz. I will be staying on The Nomad", Sinbad looked at the scientist.

"Are you sure, Sinbad? Doubar asked, "We've been at sea for days".

"The rest of the crew will not have enough coin to be staying at an Inn for three weeks", he nodded towards a few of his other crewman at the bar, "They are probably spending most of it as we speak".

"At the last port they invested some coin on some attractive belly dancers too". Firouz chimed in. "I was just observing", he added.

Sinbad shrugged, "I sleep better in my own bed anyways. You guys feel free to stay in the Inn. I know we can use the break and luxury every now and then". With that Firouz made his way towards the exit.

Sinbad looked to Bryn, "Benson mentioned you've been staying here? I thought you'd be with Gunnar."

"There was a fire". Bryn responded, "Luckily, no one got hurt. Dermott woke me in time to get out. I ran into Gunnar's room to wake him. Once we got out the roof clasped. Aunt Meg offered her home . She already had her two daughters under her roof", she explained, "I felt It would have been too crowded for me to stay as well. Mira was kind enough to offer me a room upstairs here".

"Do you know what started the fire?" Doubar asked.

"No idea. There were no candles on and the fire pit burnt out by the time I fell asleep". Bryn shrugged.

"I'm glad no one got hurt. Gunnar was lucky you saved his life", Sinbad placed a hand on her back.

"Bryn!" Benson approached their table. "I knew you'd show up!" He turned to the crew, "You're friends were starting to get worried".

"All is well!" Bryn reassured Benson with a sweet smile.

"Very good, my dear. " Benson turn to Sinbad, "Now Sinbad, will you find me tomorrow? I wish to discuss business with you".

Always open for work, Sinbad nodded his head, "Yes, of course".

"Good" Benson put his empty mug on the table and looked to the rest of the crew, "I bid you all goodnight. If I stay in this Tavern any longer, I'm sure to get into trouble", he joked while walking away. He past Firouz on his way out and said his goodbye as well.

Firouz returned to the table, "We are all set. The Inn has a lot of guest so two of us has to share a room". He explained. "I don't mind sharing".

Rongar raised his hand to volunteer. He pointed towards Doubar and covered his ears. The crew laughed when they read that he didn't want to listen to Doubar's snoring.

"It's settled than", Sinbad stood up. "Shall we head over to Aunt Meg's?" Everyone agreed and made their way out of the Tavern.

The walk to Aunt Meg's was not very far. Within eight minutes Bryn could already see light coming from her Aunt's windows. As they approached the house, they could smell the distinct aroma of fish fry coming from the back of the house. Bryn lead them through the front door. No one was inside. Although it was empty, the home felt cozy and warm. It was decorated just enough to please the eye. "Everyone must be outside", Bryn explained and lead them to an opening towards the back.

She and the crew saw the blazing fire that was frying up the fish that was caught during the day. Next to it was Gunnar and Felix with their backs to them. A few feet away was a candlelit table, which sat Aunt Meg.

"Hello!" Bryn greeted. Gunnar and Felix turned around.

Aunt Meg stood up to greet her guest. "Welcome!" She walked up to each man and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "I am so happy you are all here!"

"We thank you for your invitation", Sinbad said on behalf of the crew. "Especially on such short notice".

Aunt Meg smiled, "You are all always welcome in my home". She looked on to the table that had mugs of wine waiting for them. "Please, help your self". She handed one to Bryn and Firouz while the Doubar and Rongar grabbed their own.

Gunnar approached Sinbad and shook his hand, "Welcome back, Sinbad". He turned to all of them and smiled, "Welcome! Dinner will be ready in five minutes". Gunnar saw Felix approach them as well, "I don't think you've met my good friend, Felix".

Felix held out his hand to Doubar, Rongar, and Firouz. "It is very nice to meet all of you". He shook Sinbad's hand as well, "A friend of Gunnar is a friend of mine".

Bryn noticed Dermott perched on a tree limb over the table and went to greet him with a caress to his beak, "_Have you eaten?" _she silently asked him.

"_Not yet, now that you've return I will go hunt_", Dermott replied and flew off.

"Where is he off to?" Felix was walking towards Bryn.

"He is catching his own dinner", Bryn responded. From behind Felix she can see Aunt Meg ushering the crew to sit down at the table.

"Dermott seems to be quite attached to you", Felix observed. "It's amazing how you two communicate".

Bryn smiled and made her way towards the table while Felix followed, "He and I understand each other but I can't really explain it". At the table Bryn noticed Aunt Meg sat herself next to Rongar, which was no surprise. She remembered Aunt's Meg's comments about Rongar's muscular arms. Amused, Bryn laughed to herself and took an empty seat between Sinbad and her brother. Felix sat across from her, which was next to Firouz and Doubar.

"I am sorry my daughters are not here to greet you. They already made plans to spend the evening with a friend down the road". Aunt Meg passed around a dish filled with potatoes. Her daughters were twins of just thirteen. Their father was ill and passed away when they were ten.

From the first visit the crew were aware of her situation and agreed to each other to help her out anytime they can while they were around. Even for little things, such as chopping wood or hunting. Aunt Meg just couldn't do all of it. She was lucky Gunnar was not far throughout the past three years.

"We will see them tomorrow", Doubar replied. "Apologies are not necessary". He patted her hand.

"Bryn, you do travel with fine company", Aunt Meg smiled to her niece. She looked to Sinbad, "I thank you for welcoming her to your crew. I wish her mother was here to meet you. Bryn's mother and father would have love all of you!" Aunt Meg referred to her deceased sister and brother-in-law.

Gunnar nodded his head in agreement, "You have grown up well. They would be proud". He pointed to himself and looked at Bryn, "I'm proud".

Bryn held back tears. She never had family say such wonderful things to her before that she could remember. Tonight was the first time she truly felt loved by them. She felt Sinbad place his hand on her knee and give it a gentle squeeze. Looking up at him, she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. :)  
><strong>

****Thank you for the reviews****! I enjoy hearing your thoughts! ****I hope you like this chapter. I do not necessarily have an outline of where I want this story to go, so I am I just writing as I go. Feedback is much appreciated! Happy reading! **

Chapter 4

The morning came soon to Bryn. She woke up with the sound of rain coming from her window. She liked to sleep with it opened to allow Dermott to freely fly in and out as he pleases. She also liked to feel the cool night breeze hit her skin while falling asleep. Reluctant to get out of the warm bed and face the new days damp air she lay there thinking of the last nights events. Smiling, the first thought that came to her mind was Sinbad. While the crew stumbled back to the Inn from Aunt Megs continuous refill of wine, Sinbad walked her back to the Tavern. She remembered him kissing her outside the entrance and feeling slightly embarrassed by the hoots and hollars from the few remaining costumers leaving for the night. Laughing it off, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said her good night. Before closing the door of the Tavern she turned and saw him walking towards The Nomad. She wondered what he was thinking.

With a sigh, Bryn looked up and saw Dermott sitting on top of the wooden bed frame at the foot of the bed. "_I know. I slept in_". She looked at the falcon. She could tell he was already out and about by the dampness of his feathers.

"_You are not the only one", _Dermott chirped_, "The crew are just breaking their fast at the Inn". _

After the mention of food, Bryn realized she too was hungry. Rolling out of bed she put on a robe that Mira loaned her and made her way to the washroom that she shared with the couple a few feet outside her room. To the left of the washroom there was a stairway leading down to the Tavern ; behind the bar to be exact.

After freshening up for the day, Bryn donned a blue dress with long sleeves. The seam was above the knees, where she preferred it. It was much easier for her to fight with a shorter dress rather than a longer one if needed. With being in Sinbad and his crews company, fighting was not a rarity. The dresses that's been in her possession while in Capua were given to her by Mira. While making a few adjustments, Bryn made them her own. After a glance of her reflection she felt presentable and made her way down the stairs to the Tavern.

To the left of the bar, Mira was on the stage placing unlit candles all around it. She was preparing for tonight's entertainment.

"Good morning, Bryn", Mira smiled to her friend, "I trust you slept well".

Bryn approached the stage, "A little too well. It's already midmorning and I am just starting my day".

"You had a late night", Mira placed the last candle where she wanted it and sat herself at the edge of the stage near Bryn. Mira smiled and cut to chase , "You didn't tell me about how close you were with Sinbad. Don't think I missed the way he kissed you last night!"

Bryn laughed at her friends curiosity, "Nothing goes past you", she pushed herself up on stage to join Mira. "It's pretty new to me…to us. We have not yet talked about it".

"Actions are stronger then words," Mira pointed out, "From what I saw last night, he really cares for you".

"I know he cares", Bryn sighed. "Mira, you haven't seen him with the other women he runs into from port to port. I become invisible".

"You should have seen the urgency he had to go look for you the first night he was in port". Mira explained, "He was a man in search of his lost love".

Bryn laughed, "You are such a romantic," she shook her head.

"You have doubts!" Mira stood up and jumped off the stage, "You and Sinbad better have this conversation before I have words with him", she pointed to Bryn's heart, "I will not have you two sail away until our questions are answered".

Bryn laughed again and she too jumped off the stage, "I will work on it". From the corner of her eye she saw a figure hovering outside the window, "Is that Felix?"

Mira looked at the direction Bryn was, "Yes! He has been out there for some time. I told him we were closed and he said he was waiting for you", Mira made her way back behind the bar, "I am sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier".

"I will catch up with you later". Bryn said while walking backwards towards the entrance, "If you see Sinbad, please hold your tongue!", she then turned and left the Tavern.

Mira giggled at her retreating friend. "Not a chance!"

Bryn joined Felix outside. "Mira said you were waiting for me". She was unsure of why and looked at him curiously.

Felix looked down at Bryn and placed an arm around her shoulder, "When I invited you to breakfast I should have given an accurate time. I thought you would have been up earlier. It is my mistake".

Bryn did not remember agreeing to breakfast with Felix, but since she was on her way to it she welcomed his company, "I am sorry. I slept in later then usual". She managed to slip herself away from under his arm, "Come, let's eat now. I'm hungry". She made her way towards the Inn knowing on Sundays there was always a buffet prepared there in the morning for the town. She also knew the crew discovered that as well from what Dermott shared with her earlier. Felix stopped her.

"Wait, I've already have something waiting for us at my home". Felix explained. "It's not far".

Bryn turned and thought she's never visited his home before and she didn't want to be rude. "Okay, lead the way".

Earlier in the day, Sinbad was the first to wake on The Nomad. After getting ready for the day in his quarters and getting a quick bite in the galley, he was greeted by Dermott up on deck. He was not able to communicate to the falcon the way Bryn could but he could understand his body language. This morning Dermott appeared relaxed. He greeted Sinbad with a small chirp. "Did you miss The Nomad while we were gone, Dermott?" Sinbad patted the bird. He noticed Bryn wasn't with him. "Is she still sleeping?" Sinbad asked out loud. Dermott moved his head up and down in response. He then flew off towards the direction of town. Sinbad watched the birds retreating form and made his way off the ship as well.

It was only fog and mist that he walked through to get into town. Judging by the darkness of the clouds approaching, he knew soon it would be rain fall. Making his way towards The Inn to see how his crew were fairing he saw Dermott sitting on top of the roof of The Tavern. He saw the open window and knew that is where Bryn was. Rain or shine and night or day, shewould always have her window open for Dermott.

"We will let her sleep a little longer, Dermott", Sinbad said. He resumed his walk to the Inn. He made it there just in time before the rain started to pour. He was greeted by a hostess and she smiled while gesturing towards the dining hall. He was about to mention he came to see guest upstairs when he saw his crew were already making their way down. He smiled and nodded his head as a thank you to the hostess and made his way towards his friends.

"Hey little brother!" Doubar greeted, "You've come for breakfast?" He too gestured towards the dining room.

"I have already eaten, but will sit with you guys for awhile". Sinbad replied and he and his crew made their way to the dining hall. "How are you all feeling". He looked at each man.

Rongar patted his stomach in signal that he was hungry. Firouz was eying the buffet display and nodded his head in agreement.

Sinbad realized conversation was not their priority and turned to his brother, "I will sit at this table while you guys help yourself".

Firouz and Rongar were already on their feet. Before walking towards his meal, Doubar patted his brother on the back, "I will get you a little something, Sinbad. Whatever you had on The Nomad surely does not compare to this!"

While waiting for the crew to return he looked outside the window and noticed Felix walking by. He watched him make his way to The Tavern. He knocked and was greeted by Mira. They spoke for only a moment before Mira shut the door. Felix than made his way towards the back of the building.

Firouz and Rongar returned to the table to rejoin their Captain. The hostess was kind enough to bring a tray of water for all of them. Sinbad again nodded his thanks. Doubar was right behind her nearly knocking her tray out of her hands. She was startled. Doubar immediately gave his apologies and stepped aside.

"What are you up today, Sinbad? In this wonderful City of Capua", Firouz asked cheerfuly.

"I am to meet with Benson at some time", Sinbad explained to the crew, "He spoke of business last night".

"I wonder what cargo he would like us to deliver and where to", Doubar asked outloud.

"Whatever it is, I will keep an open mind. It will be nice to make some extra coin. The Nomad will need some extra supplies soon", Sinbad replied. At that moment Sinbad glanced outside the window and noticed Felix returning from the back. He went to one of the covered benches outside The Tavern and took a seat.

Firouz looked outside as well, "There's Felix. The Tavern does pretty good business if they have costumers waiting for the doors to open".

"I'm not so sure he is waiting for The Tavern". Sinbad replied while taking a sip of his water.

"He seems to be Bryn's puppy, "Doubar joked, "Last night he was at her heels all night".

"I noticed", Sinbad understood. The only time he was able to get some time alone with her was when he was walking her back to The Tavern. He has been wanting to speak with her privately but hasn't found that opening. When walking back from Aunt Meg's, he knew she too had her fill of wine and felt it would be best to let words wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha.**

**I know it's been awhile! My apologies for the wait. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys!  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Bryn was seated at a small, round, wooden table inside Felix's home. Felix was not lying when he said it wasn't very far. Aunt Meg's home was just further down the road to the left of where his wooden cottage was built. From where Bryn was seated, she watched Felix moving within his small kitchen to add the finishing touches to their breakfast. She offered to help in anyway that she could but he insisted that she stays put.

"Felix, you really didn't have to go to any trouble", Bryn stated. She watched him walk towards her with his hands full. He placed down her plate in front of her and then his. Lastly, a bowl of berries that was nestled in the crook of his arm was place in the middle of the table for them to share. Bryn looked at her plate and saw a slice of fresh bread smeared with goat cheese, a boiled egg cut in half and a couple leaves of arugula. Felix then poured them both a cup of water before sitting down.

"I know it is not much", Felix gestures to her plate, "This is what I usually have in the morning".

Bryn smiled, "This is perfect". While taking a bite of her bread and cheese, she couldn't help but watch Felix.

"What?" Felix noticed that she was staring and felt uncomfortable.

"You just surprised me that's all", Bryn replied after swallowing. "I never pictured you to be so domestic".

Felix laughed, "You are learning that I do more than just hunt and hang around your brother". He took a bite of his whole egg. "I did offer an invitation for him to join us, by the way. I didn't want him to feel left out".

"Judging by his absence, he has declined?" Bryn took a sip of her water. Part of her was a little relieved that all this wasn't just for her.

"No, either he forgot or is still sleeping". Felix responded with a shrug.

"We were a couple of no-shows this morning", Bryn felt bad, she wracked her brain on when he invited her in the first place, "I am sorry I kept you waiting".

"It must run in the family". Felix joked, he then reached for the berries and decided to put a few on her plate. "Don't worry, I forgive you. I can't say the same for Gunnar though", he shook his head while he joked.

Bryn picked up one of the berries and examined it, "Are you sure these berries are okay to eat? Gunnar warned me of some out here isn't safe to eat. I am not familiar with these kinds".

Felix picked one up for himself and plopped one in his mouth. "No worries, these will not bring you any harm, I eat them all the time". He picked up another berry and looked at Bryn with a mischievous smile. "Open your mouth", he ordered.

Bryn laughed at his playfulness, "You're not going to make it in", she opened her mouth for him to toss one. She was right, he missed and the berry bounced right off her nose. She laughed and grabbed one for herself, "My turn".

Felix obliged and opened up. He was surprised when he felt the berry hit his tongue. He commenced eating it. "If I keep trying, It would lead to more of a mess for me to clean up".

To Bryn it felt nice to see this side of Felix. A funny and gentle side. She too returned to meal and wondered what else about Felix that she has not yet learned. She realized their was more depth to him than just being Gunnar's best friend.

Sinbad was in a quiet mood ever since they finished their breakfast; Doubar observed. While Firouz and Rongar made their way to the town market to do some exploring, Doubar decided to join Sinbad to meet with Benson. The hostess at the Inn said Benson lived just outside the town square and that it was a good fifteen minute walk. They were to look for a large home built with stone. They couldn't miss it.

"For a talkative fellow Benson sure likes to live the secluded life", Doubar looked to his brother. "I hope his cargo is light".

Sinbad agreed, "That would be a long haul back to the ship if not". The guys both looked up to the sound of Dermott's call.

"I see we have company", Doubar smiled. He always enjoyed watching that bird fly. Not only was Dermott a good friend to them all; he was also an extra set of eyes from the sky to warn them of any trouble. With him and Bryn being able to communicate telepathically, it made them all feel more comfortable during uncertain times at sea and on land.

"I think he missed The Nomad while we were away. When I went up on deck this morning he was sitting on the rail". Sinbad explained.

"He is probably ready to set sail", Doubar replied, "Capua is beautiful and would be a great place to settle for a little while, but after being here for a over a few weeks I think Dermott craves different sights".

Sinbad laughed, "Maybe he is here with us now just waiting for one of us to get into trouble". He joked and looked at Dermott as he flew ahead of them.

Doubar chuckled at the idea and they both continued their walk in comfortable silence. For Sinbad, after seeing Dermott, his mind immediately went back to Bryn. While sitting with the crew during breakfast he saw Bryn outside The Tavern and just as he thought; Felix was waiting for her. He watched Felix put his arm around her shoulders when they greeted and for the first time Sinbad felt more protective and possessive of the brunette then ever before. As the Captain of his ship he always felt protective for his crew. He was not a stranger to that. Although, Lately he hasn't seen Bryn as just a crew member. She was more to him than that. He realized it while they were apart and was sure of it when she finally showed up the first night they were in port. He was relieved to see that she was safe and he was happy to just see her smile. He couldn't help but want to be near her and touch her all the time. Her presence lifted his spirits and made him feel at ease. He really missed her.

Judging by the look on Sinbad's face; Doubar knew something was on his brother's mind. Sinbad looked serious and worried.

"What's troubling you, Sinbad", Doubar finally had to ask, "You're looking at your boots as if they carry all the answers in the world".

Sinbad looked up and made eye contact with his brother. He was not surprised that nothing came unnoticed by Doubar. His brother always had a way of reading people. With a sigh he figured Doubar wouldn't believe him if he said it was nothing.

"I was just thinking about Bryn", Sinbad confessed. He didn't know how to explain his thoughts and remained silent.

Doubar nodded knowingly, "And how is Bryn?"

"She seems to be doing just fine here. Her family has been very open and welcoming to her and you could tell they love her." Sinbad replied.

"What I meant to ask was, how are you and Bryn?" Doubar smiled. "It appears you two have something going on?"

"Yes. It's really something she and I need to talk about", Sinbad glanced at his brother, "I know this is our second day back, but did you sense anything off with Felix?"

Doubar thought about it and simply shook his head. If there was something Sinbad didn't feel comfortable about, his instincts were usually right. "What did you see?"

Sinbad spoke of what he saw this morning of Felix walking behind the Tavern and waiting for Bryn. He also spoke of his uncertainty of why Felix wasn't around when they left Bryn with her family in the first place. He wondered where he was coming from.

"We are not one to stay in town for very long, maybe he was just traveling or visiting friends while we were here before". Doubar replied, "He seems to be a nice enough guy but if you seem unsure, I will keep a better eye on him and ask around".

Sinbad patted his brother on the back with a smile, "Thank you".

Doubar sensed there was more to Sinbad's uncertainty about Felix. For the first time in his life Sinbad just might be feeling jealous for a certain woman. He smiled to himself, he didn't want to mention that out loud.

After breakfast Bryn and Felix went there separate ways. Bryn headed off into the direction of where she knew her brother would be. At this time of day he would be further down the woods at a clearing near the river. There, with a help of some friends, he would be cutting down and gathering lumber onto a wagon to be delivered to where his first home was burnt to the ground. He had hopes and plans to rebuild it.

The rain has been clearing up throughout the rest of the morning. Looking up, Bryn could already see some blue sky peeking behind the gray clouds. During her walk she wondered where Dermott was and how the crew were settling. She told herself she would seek them out later in the day. She then thought about the conversation she had with Mira. Doing what she wanted her to do was easier said than done. She really does care for Sinbad; more than she ever thought she would. This kissing that's been happening between them has been happening more often than not. Again, she still had her doubts on how he feels. How could she compare to all the beautiful women surrounding Sinbad from port to port. Those women were true ladies adorned with beautiful jewelry and revealing clothing. Bryn laughed to herself. She thought of what some of the other women would wear that threw themselves at the sailor, she thought there was no way she could pull that off . She was sure the second she yielded her sword when entangled in a fight she would fall out of her dress. Wouldn't that be an interesting defense?

Stopping her amusement she felt a pain in her abdomen. It was so sharp she had to stop. Placing her hand on her stomach she wondered what was going on. She lurched forward when the pain heightened and dropped down to her knees. She felt dizzy. She tried to stand up but failed. Her sight was becoming blurry and she felt suddenly hot. Another pain shot out and the last thing she saw was darkness.

Sinbad and Doubar were right outside the town square returning from their meeting with Benson. They learned that behind Benson's estate was a hilltop view of a vineyard. Benson gave them a tour and inquired about the cost of transporting wine to nearby ports. His last transport only managed to deliver half of their shipment; which did not fair well with the recipient and the owner. Benson felt he could trust Sinbad and his crew to do the job completely. Sinbad agreed to the transport and made arrangements to pick it up before leaving port in a few weeks. They shook hands and were on their way.

Just as they were entering the town Sinbad felt warmth radiating from his left arm. He recognized it. It was coming from the bracelet he and Bryn shared. He lifted up his arm and it glowed red indicating something was wrong. "Bryn!" He and Doubar exchanged looks. They both looked up when Dermott flew overheard making one call after another. He flew too fast for them to follow but saw that he was headed in the direction of Aunt Meg's.'

The second he saw Sinbad lift up his arm and he saw that glowing bracelet from above, Dermott flew. Something was wrong with Bryn. During his flight he found that connection with her but it only lasted for a few seconds. He heard her painful cries and suddenly she disappeared. Dermott knew she was no longer awake. The only thing he didn't know was exactly where she was. He flew back to where she left her, which was at Felix's home. He peeked through the window and looked at the yard. There was no one at sight. He flew to Aunt Meg's house and looked in the house. Still there was no sight of Bryn. Aunt Meg was with her daughters in the backyard appearing to have no worries in the world. The other close place he decided to look was with Gunnar. Flying towards the river he looked at a path well taken. He could sense she was near. The familiar aroma of lavender was in the air. It was the scent of Bryn's hair. Bryn often bathed with lavender before starting her day on the ship, a habit that stayed with her in Capua. From a distance, he saw it, blue fabric amongst the green trees. He circled around and it was her laying right at the edge of the path. He flew down and rested on her arm. He gently pecked at her shoulder to wake her but she only remained still. At least she was still breathing. Relieved, he flew up in search of Sinbad. He knew he wouldn't be far.

Doubar saw Dermott just as he and Sinbad were about to knock on Aunt Meg's door. Dermott called out to them and flew back in the direction towards Bryn. Sinbad and Doubar got the hint and followed. This time Dermott flew at a slower pace to keep himself in sight. All he had to do was lead them to her. They found her exactly as Dermott left her. The second they saw her; Sinbad and Doubar ran to her side. Sinbad touched her head and gently turned her over. There were no marks of broken skin or other visible injuries.

"I will carry her to Aunt Meg's. Go get Firouz?" Sinbad looked at Doubar. Doubar understood that it was more of an order than a question. He got up and quickened his pace back to town as Sinbad gathered Bryn in his arms. While walking back towards Aunt Meg's home, Sinbad looked up at Dermott and said, "Thank you".

At the doorstep of Aunt Meg's home Sinbad heard a small moan coming from Bryn's lips. He looked down to see her eyes start to open. She was starting to appear confused.

"Sinbad?" Bryn felt groggy and she felt like she was floating. Her eyes finally focused and she realized she was being carried.

"Bryn, you're okay. I'm here", Sinbad stopped, "You took a fall and we are just about to enter your Aunt's house".

Bryn adjusted and indicated she wanted to stand up. Sinbad allowed that but was too concerned to let her go. He was glad he didn't when he felt she still put most of her weight against him. He tightened his arm more around her for support. Aunt Meg must've seen visitors on her porch because the door opened before Sinbad had a chance to knock.

She could not hide her gasp when she saw Bryn's state. She looked weak and was sweating. She stepped aside and gestured toward her couch. "Please sit her down". She then ran to the kitchen to get Bryn some water, "What happened?"

Bryn was about to answer but than that feeling of pain shot through her again. This time it wasn't as harsh. She winced and clutched her stomach. Sinbad touched her again feeling helpless, "What is it, Bryn?"

"My stomach. I keep getting these stabbing pains", She looked at Sinbad, "I don't know what it is".

"Firouz is on his way", Sinbad replied reassuringly while putting a comforting hand on neck.

Aunt Meg handed Bryn the water and quickly did a look over at Bryn, "Sweetie, are you coming down with a fever? You're sweating?"

Bryn shrugged while taking a sip of water, "The pain happened so fast". She paused , she felt another rush of pain and immediately dropped her water. Sinbad sat with her and put a steady arm around her.

They heard a single knock and saw the front door open. Firouz, Rongar and Doubar walked into Aunt Meg's living room just as Bryn finally relaxed. Sinbad stood up so Firouz could take his place.

"Hey, Bryn", Firouz patted her knee as he sat down and Bryn gave him a weak smile. He noticed how tense she was and the sweat on her brow. He asked her what symptoms that she remembers since waking up and all she could explain was the pain near her abdomen and feeling dizzy. There was a couple questions on his mind but he didn't want to say it in front of the surrounding crew or Aunt Meg. Doubar noticed his hesitance, "What is it, Firouz?"

Firouz sighed and looked at the peering faces of Sinbad, Doubar, Rongar and Aunt Meg. This was a crowded room. He looked again at Aunt Meg, "Is there a room I can examine her in private?"

Aunt Meg looked to Bryn before responding. Bryn nodded her head letting her know she was fine with it.

Bryn slowly stood up with guidance from Firouz and they both made their way into Aunt Meg's bedroom. Meg went to go get a rag to clean up the broken water glass, while Doubar and Rongar sat on the couch with Sinbad. Doubar could tell how worried Sinbad was by the way Sinbad ran his hands through his hair. "She's in good hands", Doubar said to the room.

Firouz helped sit Bryn down on the bed. He was unsure of how to start and started to fumble his words. Bryn placed a hand on his arm. "It's okay, Firouz, you can ask me anything".

"Do you mind unbuttoning your dress so I can look at your stomach? I want to make sure there isn't any sign of bruising". He asked in one breath. He was not use to asking of this from Bryn. Whenever any other crew member felt ill or injured; it was much easier for him to communicate what he needed to do. With Bryn, it was different.

Bryn did as she was asked and managed to hold on to her dress while Firouz did his examination. There was only a hint of redness against her natural skin. He placed his hand on her stomach and it felt warm to the touch. He nodded his head to indicate the he was finished and quickly reverted his gaze.

Once he saw that Bryn was decent he felt a little more relaxed. There was still a few questions on his mind.

"While you've been here in Capua, have you come across any fighting that resulted to any blows to your stomach?" Firouz made eye contact with Bryn and she shook her head. "It is pretty calm here," he stated, "When was the last time you ate?"

"It was a couple hours ago. I had breakfast with Felix", Bryn responded with a wince. Another shot of pain was hitting her. Firouz reached for her just incase she was about to lose her balance. "It's okay. That one wasn't as bad", she assured her friend.

"It's a good sign that the pain is decreasing", Firouz went to his medic bag and began to rummage through it. "Do you remember what you ate?"

Bryn described the meal she and Felix shared and expressed that they ate the same thing. "I questioned the berries but he told me that he eats them all the time".

"If it is something you ate," Firouz held up a vile filled with syrup that had a golden tint to it; like honey. "This will help". He opened up the bedroom door. "I'm going to see if Aunt Meg can start some tea for me to mix this with".

Bryn followed Firouz out of the bedroom and found a seat next to Sinbad. She looked up at him and read the concern in his eyes. "I'm feeling better. It might have been something I ate", Bryn tried to assure the room.

"I want to have a look at those berries Felix fed you!" Firouz called from the kitchen. Bryn bit her lip, just by looking at the look on Sinbad's face, she thought that was a poor choice of words.

Sinbad stood up, "Well okay than…I will go see if I can find Felix". He headed towards the front door but was stopped by Doubar.

Doubar placed his hand on Sinbad's chest to stop him, "No, Sinbad, you stay here with Bryn. Rongar and I will go". Sinbad nodded his head and sat back down.

"Do you have any idea where Felix might be?" Doubar turned to Bryn.

Bryn shook her head, "We went our separate ways after breakfast".

"By this time of day he could be in town or is probably helping Gunnar by the river", Aunt Meg was walking into the room followed by Firouz with tea in hand. Doubar nodded his thank you and he and Rongar left the room.

Bryn was given the tea mixed with Firouz's syrup to sip while Aunt Meg excused herself to check on the girls outside.

"Thank you guys for helping me out", Bryn looked to Firouz than to Sinbad.

"You would've done the same", Firouz replied. "Just take it easy on that tea. That syrup might make you a little sick, but in the end you will feel much better".


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

**This weekend I finally received my AOS DVDs from . I was shocked that it was finally on DVD for all of our viewing pleasure. If you haven't received yours be sure to make your purchase before they run out :) **

**Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure! Enjoy and let me know how you like it.  
><strong>

Chapter 6

The sun was setting by the time Doubar returned with Gunnar. They found Aunt Meg in the kitchen busily preparing a meal with the help of one of her daughters; while Firouz, Sinbad and Bryn were in the backyard seated at the same table they had dinner the night before.

Firouz was playing a game of chess with Meg's other daughter. He was enjoying himself because for once he felt challenged. Sinbad was seated at the other side of the table with Bryn sitting right next to him; she had her head laid down on her folded arms in front of her. She didn't want to tell anyone that she was feeling nauseous from the syrup Firouz gave her. The fresh air was helping. With her eyes closed, she felt comfort by the feel of Sinbad's hand rubbing her back. She didn't want it to end, but it did when he saw Doubar and Gunnar approaching. She held her head up when she heard someone call her name.

"Bryn!" Gunnar was making his way towards her, "Thank the Gods that you're alright". He sat next to her to take a closer look; to assure himself that she was well. "Doubar told me everything". He looked at his sister and he wasn't convinced. "Are you sure you're okay?" Gunnar asked while making direct eye contact with Bryn. He was worried.

"I'm much better than I was earlier", Bryn smiled, "I'm just a little tired".

Sinbad watched his brother take a seat next to Firouz, "Where is Rongar?" He noticed that he did not return nor did Felix.

"He is with Felix. They are stopping by his cottage to gather the berries for Firouz", Doubar nodded his head towards their physician. "They will be back shortly".

"Did Felix look okay?" Bryn was concerned.

"Don't worry about him, Bryn. He is fine", Gunnar answered, " If what he fed you are the berries I'm thinking about, he must've developed an immunity towards them. He claimed he's been eating them for awhile". He shook his head in disbelief.

"That's amazing", Firouz responded while concentrating on the chess game. He looked up at Gunnar, "Has anyone else chosen to eat them in the past?"

Gunnar nodded his head, "Yes, which has resulted to illness or death. That's why so many people have stayed away from them".

At that moment Bryn couldn't fight the nausea anymore. She excused herself and slowly stood up. The last thing she wanted was one of them to ask her how she was doing or follow her, "I'm going to see if Aunt Meg needs any help", she fibbed. She didn't make eye contact with anyone and hoped they would just continue their conversation. She was relieved when she saw they did just that as she entered the house. It hit her; the aroma of whatever Aunt Meg was preparing in the kitchen was strong and did not help. Relieved to see that her aunt and niece had their back to her, she covered her mouth and quickened her pace into the washroom.

Aunt Meg turned to the sound of the washroom door slamming. "Oh dear", She only needed one guess to know who it was. She turned to her daughter, "Sweetie, go get Firouz and tell him I need help". For Bryn's sake she felt she wanted to be discreet about Bryn's current situation. She watched her daughter leave the kitchen to do as she asked. She heard a door open. She peeked around the corner expecting it to be Bryn, but she was mistaken, Rongar and Felix have arrived.

"Rongar! Felix!", she welcomed them, "You've made it in time for dinner. It's just ready". She looked at Felix's hand and noticed the cloth that contained the berries that they were to bring. She heard another door open; behind her was Firouz. The physician saw Felix and Rongar and immediately misunderstood why Aunt Meg called for him in the first place.

"Hello!", he greeted them both and looked at Felix's outstretched hand, "These must be the berries". Firouz opened up the folded cloth to confirm that he was right. He immediately turned toward the nearest lit candle to take a better look. Aunt Meg stopped him.

"Firouz", she gestured towards the washroom, "Before you get involved in that, can you please check on Bryn?"

Firouz paused looking puzzled; it took him a moment to understand. "Oh, is that where she went?"

Aunt Meg nodded. She than turned her attention to Rongar and Felix while Firouz headed towards the closed washroom door. "You two, will you help me carry the food out?" Rongar nodded with a smile and followed Aunt Meg to assist. Felix on the other hand was distracted by the thought of Bryn needing to be checked on. She was ill and it was all his fault. He followed Firouz.

Sinbad turned his attention to the sound of Aunt Meg talking. He heard her say Rongar's name and a comment about his strength. Rongar was laughing and was walking towards them with one large, steaming pot of what he assumed was stew in his hands. He looked behind Rongar; the only person that followed was Aunt Meg.

"Where's Felix?" Doubar asked the question that was on the tip of Sinbad's tongue. Rongar tilted and nodded his head towards the house behind him to answer.

He is with Firouz and Bryn, Sinbad concluded. Realizing that Firouz was not helping Aunt Meg as her daughter asked him to just moments ago, Sinbad stood up and excused himself. "I will be right back". He caught Doubar's warning eye as he started to stand up as well. Sinbad gestured with his hands to sit back down. Doubar complied.

Bryn groaned at the sound of knocking. She didn't want to be sought out now. She sat on the floor of her aunt's washroom resting her head against the wall. Firouz was right, that syrup did get her pretty sick but after the fact, is now feeling much better. She heard Firouz call her name from the other side of the door. She sighed and slowly stood back up, "I'm fine, Firouz", she called through the door. She went to the water pump to splash water on her face. She heard another voice.

"Bryn? Can we come in?" Felix called to her while leaning against the door.

She knew if she didn't they would just keep hanging out there to wait for her; so she opened the door and she was face to face with Felix and Firouz.

"Bryn?" Firouz caught her attention, "Are you okay?" He studied her appearance and noticed that she looked pale and her eyes were moist from either tears or choking from the results of the syrup.

"I am now. You were right about that syrup". She gave Firouz a weak smile. "I probably should get some rest".

Firouz nodded his agreement and stepped aside for Bryn to walk in front of him. His efforts was useless because Felix stepped in front of her before she could move.

"I'm so sorry, Bryn". Felix apologized while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what I was thinking".

Sinbad appeared behind Felix right before Bryn could respond. She looked into Sinbad's eyes as he was approaching and thought if 'looks could kill'. She knew her captain wasn't happy.

Sinbad heard the tail end of Felix's apology, "You weren't thinking!", he spoke to Felix, "She could have been killed". Felix backed away from Bryn and looked at Sinbad.

Felix couldn't help but raise his own voice, "It was an accident!" Felix turned back to face Bryn, "I swear".

Bryn looked into his pleading eyes and believed him. "I know," she responded quietly. She knew Felix had to more to say, but she was too tired to want to talk about it at this moment. All she could do was give him a reassuring pat on the arm to let him know she was really okay. She also thought it would be best if she placed herself between Sinbad and Felix, so she decided to step forward. Glancing at Firouz, she saw that he was relieved for that action. Firouz didn't care much for arguments but he knew if he needed to he would have had to step in.

Bryn stepped closer to Sinbad, "I'm going to go back to the Tavern and get some rest. I'm not feeling at all hungry for dinner".

"I will go with you", Sinbad didn't want her walking alone just in case she felt sick again. He let her walk in front of him and he placed a hand on her back as he followed. He turned to Firouz, "Please, let Aunt Meg and everyone else know that we will not be joining them for dinner".

Firouz nodded his understanding and took a quick glance at a silent Felix before making his way back to the others outside. "She's fine, Felix", Firouz assured him, "She was lucky she only had a little", he referred to the berries. Felix nodded and walked forward to join him.

Bryn and Sinbad walked back to The Tavern in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Every now and than Sinbad would glance at Bryn. She looked exhausted and he knew she had a right to be. He too realized how tired he was feeling. It was a long day for both of them. Was it only this morning that he met with Benson? He also noticed he finally gets some time alone with Bryn and neither of them were in the mood to speak.

Bryn heard him give a heavy sigh and glanced at him, "How are doing over there?" She met his gaze.

He placed an arm over her shoulder before speaking, "You really had me worried". He thought about how close they were to loosing her. If she consumed any more of those damn berries that Felix fed her she would not be standing next to him right now. He looked at her and and at that moment he felt that unknown force of gravity that pulls him closer to her. What he wanted to do was to stop and press her against that tree that was behind her and kiss her like it would've been their last; but he didn't. He was surprised by where his thoughts were heading.

Bryn saw something different in his eyes and she wasn't really sure what it meant. All she could do was look at him and assure him that she was fine.

When they got to The Tavern, Bryn didn't walk through the front doors, instead she took Sinbad's hand and lead him towards the back. Sinbad soon learned what Felix was doing that morning when he saw him from The Inn. Bryn was leading him towards a back entrance that lead to a stairway upstairs. Felix must've went up stairs that morning to see Bryn or at least have peak. When Bryn opened the door, the door was not locked. He wondered how many times has Felix came back here? He started to get upset at the thought and his grip on Bryn's hand was tightened. She noticed.

"Are you okay?" Bryn stopped and asked him. He waved his other hand to dismiss her worry, "It's nothing". She let it go and continued walking towards her room. From inside, he could hear the sound of customers and live music playing from the Tavern below. He saw the stairwell that would lead them down behind the bar.

"Sometimes, I like to come through the back", Bryn explained, "Less of a chance for anyone to stop and talk to me".

"What a waste of liquid courage for them", Sinbad joked referring to the many sloshed men below.

Bryn rolled her eyes and laughed, she must be feeling better she realized, she hasn't felt any nausea or any pain since they left Aunt Meg's home. She opened the door to her room, "Sometimes I just want to go to bed". She gave an innocent shrug and gestured for him to enter, and he did.

Sinbad looked around him. He looked at a room that she made her home outside of The Nomad. He saw that Dermott beat them home. He was perched on the back of a wooden chair next to the same opened window he looked up at earlier this morning. Across from that chair, against the wall, he saw where Bryn would lay. Like the one on The Nomad, she had a single size mattress neatly made with one feathered pillow. On the other side of the room he saw a small closet that contained her dresses and probably some of John and Mira's stuff. Within the closet, leaning against the wall, he also noticed the silver sword she often would carry while aboard The Nomad. He realized he has not seen her wear it once while in Capua.

"I know you haven't eaten", Bryn interrupted his thoughts. He didn't noticed that she didn't enter her room after he did. She must've went to Mira and John's kitchen because she stood behind him with a bowl in hand. "John makes the best soup. I brought you some bread too". She handed it to him.

"Thank you", Sinbad replied. He was caught off guard. Here he was making sure she got home safe so she could rest and it turns out she is the one taking care of him. Making sure that he's eaten a meal. He was thankful for it because he was starting to get hungry. The last thing he ate was at Benson's, who offered him and Doubar some bread and cheese to go with the wine.

"I'm going to go bathe before I lay down" Bryn went to the closet to grab a change of clothes, "You're welcome to stay and eat. I won't take long".

Sinbad nodded with food in mouth. She smiled at him and closed the door behind her. He heard Dermott chirp. The falcon was eyeing his bread. Sinbad broke off a small piece and gave it to him, "Again, thank you for finding her".

When he finished his meal, he made his way out of Bryn's room in search of the kitchen to return the bowl. It wasn't hard to find, he only had go in the opposite direction of when they entered. He turn a corner to see the fireplace which contained a hanging pot of which Bryn must have gotten the soup from. The fire was dying down. He placed his empty bowl on the counter in front of him. He then heard laughter, he walked towards an opened window overlooking the right side of The Tavern. Looking below he noticed a couple against the building hiding within the shadows. He laughed at the scene and turned around to give those two the privacy they sought for. He turned just as he heard Bryn calling his name.

"I'm here", Sinbad called back. He started to walk back to her room. She met him at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure if you already left", Bryn looked up at him and she appeared worried.

Sinbad raised his hand to caress her right cheek, "I'm here". He looked down at her and noticed all she was wearing was a thin robe. Her feet were bare and her wet hair smelled of lavender. She was about to speak but was disrupted by an uncontrolled yawn. "Come on, let's get you to bed". Sinbad instructed and gently turned her around and he followed.

Bryn sat herself on her bed and lifted her legs up to put them under the covers. Once she settled, Sinbad sat on the edge of the bed to say good night.

She looked up at him sleepily, "Thank you for walking me home".

"Anytime, Bryn", Sinbad whispered as he leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. She surprised him though. Right when he was about to lean back she pulled him in for a much deeper kiss. She opened her mouth to him and he could not deny the invitation. He kissed her the way he wanted to on their walk back to The Tavern. He felt relieved when he discovered that Bryn didn't seem to mind, for she returned his kisses just the same. He didn't want to stop but knew she needed her rest.

They finally parted and it took all his strength for Sinbad to stand up. "I will see you in the morning". She nodded and he kissed her temple. While walking down the back stairs, he couldn't help but smile and think that he was surely on dangerous waters.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

**Hello again! I am unsure of how I feel about this chapter. Please review. I had so many different ideas but went with this direction instead. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

Chapter 7

"Knuckleheads!", Doubar sighed at the sight in front of him. He just came aboard The Nomad to discover Evan and Bijan face planted on the upper deck. Judging by the empty mugs laying next to them it was evident they over-indulged on the ale last night. These two are the newest crew members on The Nomad and Doubar was beginning to lose his patience with them. "Evan! Wake up!", Doubar nudged the sleeping form's side with his foot. Evan groaned and squinted up at his intruder. Doubar than made his way towards Bijan and woke him up in the same fashion. "You couldn't have walked the extra two feet to get sick over the rail?" Doubar pointed at the mess. "Clean this up." Doubar walked away feeling disgusted; not by their current state but more by their lack of respect for the ship. With a final exasperated heavy sigh, he made his way below to find Sinbad.

He knocked on his door a couple times with no response. He finally decided to just open the door to peak to see if he was even in there. When his hand reached the door knob to enter, the door opened; Sinbad was in the process of putting on his blue vest.

"Morning, Doubar!", Sinbad said enthusiastically as he glanced up at his brother while he finished dressing. He then stepped out of his quarters to make his way towards the galley to get some food. "You're up early", Sinbad called out behind him. He held open the door for Doubar to enter the galley as well.

"Some of us are helping Gunnar today with rebuilding his new home. Last night during dinner we offered to help", Doubar explained, "Before going I thought I'd see if you wanted to join".

"Gladly", Sinbad took an apple and sat down at the table that was long enough to fit most of his crew. "How was the rest of the evening?"

"It was pleasant. That Meg sure knows how to fix up a meal", Doubar took a seat across from Sinbad. "How's Bryn?"

"When I left her last night, she seemed much better. I told her I'd stop by in the morning to see how she's doing", Sinbad explained.

"That's great. We were all worried about her", Doubar shook his head. "Felix seems to feel pretty bad about the whole thing. He was rather gloomy the rest of the evening".

Sinbad still did not feel at ease with Felix and his intentions, "Hopefully he learns to be more careful next time". He bit into his apple and glanced up at the noise above. "I suggest you recruit Evan and Bijan as well for Gunnar".

Doubar nodded his head in agreement, "Good idea. He probably needs all the help he can get".

"Judging by the state I saw them in when I turned in, I am guessing they had a little too much fun last night. I'm surprised they are awake", Sinbad smiled and stood up. "Plus, it will keep them away from trouble". He missed the look of humor Doubar had on his face when he threw his remaining apple core into the trash. "I'm going to check on Bryn first. Want to come?"

Doubar stood up and waved his hand to decline, "No, once the two knuckleheads up there are ready, I will lead them to Gunnar's". He then followed Sinbad up on deck.

Sinbad was pleased to see that Evan and Bijan were being productive without his order. He gave them a wave and whispered to Doubar, "I'm surprised they took the initiative to wash the deck".

Doubar only nodded in agreement, "Give Bryn a hug for me", he winked to his brother.

Sinbad smiled and gave Doubar a pat on the back, "I will see you later". He then walked off the ship.

xxxxxxxx

"_I'm feeling much better. Thank you." _Bryn looked to Dermott. She just finished putting on her belt when Dermott flew into the window. "_Thanks again for your help yesterday_". She walked over and caressed his wing.

"_I should've been there to warn you about those berries in the first place_", Dermott responded. "_I could sense they weren't normal_".

"_You are not to blame_", Bryn shook her head. "_No worries, I'm going to stay away from berries for awhile_".

Bryn turned to a knock at her door. She couldn't help but smile remembering Sinbad said he would come by this morning. Before opening the door she took a quick look at her mirror and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed at herself for feeling self-conscious. She was relieved to see she wasn't as pale as she looked in Aunt Meg's washroom the night before. Satisfied with what she saw in front of her she opened the door. It was Mira.

"Mira", Bryn smiled, "Good morning". She was hoping she didn't look too disappointed.

"Hello, Bryn!", Mira eyed her friend and did not miss a thing, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Bryn laughed, "Sorry, I thought you were…Sinbad", she admitted, "He said he was going to stop by this morning".

"I don't mean to disappoint", Mira looked apologetically, "Felix is downstairs and he brought an embarrassing display of flowers for you", she smiled, "I think someone might have a crush".

Bryn gave a look of disbelief. No one has ever given her flowers before, not that she could remember. "No, I think he feels bad about yesterday". Mira gave her a questioning look and she told her what happened.

"My goodness, Bryn!" Mira was shocked, "I wish someone would have told me, I would have checked on you earlier".

"I am feeling better now. I should go down and see him," Bryn pointed towards the stairs remembering she had a visitor.

"Let's not make him wait much longer", Mira agreed, "Even though he probably deserves it". Bryn laughed and followed Mira downstairs.

Mira went to the far left of the bar to continue the task of drying some clean mugs and glasses for the new day. Once Bryn reached the bar, she saw Felix sitting at one of the tables with, as Mira described, an embarrassing display of flowers. She approached him while he stood up and held it out to her. "Bryn, these are for you. I hope you forgive my stupidity".

He must have gotten them at the market because it was a bouquet that she's seen while walking past the flower cart herself. The bouquet even had the signature of the florist sewn on the green ribbon.

"Felix, you didn't have to go and do this. You already apologized and said it was an accident", Bryn accepted the flowers and smelled them. The fragrance was of flowers you can only find in Capua. "They are beautiful".

"Are you feeling any better?", Felix asked, "Firouz's syrup must have done the trick", He leaned against the table behind him, "Gunnar told me other people have been ill for a few days longer when taking those berries"

"I am well. He is a man of science, that Firouz; always open to new ideas and experiments and a great physician", Bryn responded, "We are fortunate to have someone like him onboard".

"He must learn so much from all the traveling you guys do", Felix contemplated out loud.

"We all do", Bryn smiled. A thought came to mind and she had to ask, "Felix, why do you eat them? When you got sick, you didn't stop?"

"I grew up on them", Felix shrugged, "It's plentiful near my home and that's the home my parents raised me in. We didn't have much back then. Everyday we would have a little to the point where we didn't get sick anymore. I still go to them because they are so sweet. I don't usually have guest and I wasn't thinking when I gave them to you".

Bryn understood and felt the reasoning made sense. She could tell he was mentally torturing himself for what happened, "Well from now on, let's put it behind us. Just know I forgive you", she smiled reassuringly, "It's all in the past now".

Felix liked that idea and smiled, "Thank you, Bryn." He stepped forward and opened his arms for a hug and she accepted it. She was surprised when he gave her a kiss on the cheek as well before letting go.

"I need to get going", Felix started walking towards the opened door, "See you around, Bryn".

Bryn gave a wave and watched him leave. She looked down at her bouquet and shook her head. A that moment, Mira came forward with a clay vase in hand that she filled with water. "Put them in this", she instructed as she placed it on the table, "They will last longer".

xxxxxxx

Sinbad ran into Felix just as he made it to the tavern. Felix greeted him with a nod and continued walking before Sinbad could say a word. Sinbad shrugged and continued his way. He saw Bryn and Mira hovering over a vase of flowers as he approached. His attention went to Bryn. She looked healthy as if yesterdays unfortunate event never happened. He also couldn't help but notice the dress she was wearing. It was dark green today with the hem above her knees as usual. The back of the dress had a crisscross stitch that tied near her neck.

"Those are beautiful", Sinbad made his presence known. He was slightly amused when he startled both of them.

"Sinbad," Bryn laughed at herself when she nearly knocked the vase over, "I didn't hear you come in".

Mira held her laugh in and greeted the sailor as well, "Good morning, Sinbad", she gave him a smile. She gestured to the flowers, "These are Bryn's. Felix gave them to her. Wasn't that sweet?"

Sinbad looked at the flowers again, "Very sweet".

Just then Bryn picked up the vase to put them away, "I can leave them on the bar, Mira. Give it a nice decorative touch?"

"No, you should put them in your room", Mira replied, "I wouldn't want them to get knocked over just in case the crowd gets rowdy.

"Okay", Bryn looked to Sinbad, "I will be right back".

Sinbad nodded at Bryn and leaned against the table like Felix did earlier. Mira watched him watch Bryn leave and could see why any woman would be attracted to this man. He is all muscle and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes. He definitely was a handsome one. Her thoughts were interrupted by a question.

"Mira, do you know much about Felix?" Sinbad looked at her with those blue eyes.

"He is fairly quiet. He rarely comes in here. The most I've seen him is with Gunnar and just recently when he comes to see Bryn. He doesn't have anymore living family that I know for sure," Mira was lost in thought, "Why do you ask?"

Sinbad sighed, "I guess I'm being protective of my crew", he was referring to Bryn, "Bryn always sees the good in people and I don't want her to get hurt again".

Mira nodded while realizing he was referring to the berries as well, "I believe it when he says it was an accident. Felix wouldn't harm anyone on purpose".

Sinbad was about to mention the back entrance of the tavern but thought against it when Bryn returned. At that moment Mira discreetly walked away to returned to her daily task.

Sinbad touched Bryn's arm, "Walk with me?" He tilted his head towards the entrance.

When Bryn stepped outside she welcomed the cool morning air hitting her skin. There was a little bit of fog in the distance but she could tell it was going to be another sunny day. There were barely any clouds in the sky and the slight breeze in the air was pushing them away.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better", Sinbad observed.

He looked at her and she smiled. Bryn liked that he didn't have to ask. "Did I miss out on anything last night? I went to bed pretty early didn't I?"

Sinbad shook his head, "I went straight back to The Nomad after you fell asleep and charted a course for Genoa".

"What's in Genoa?" Bryn was unsure, they've never made port there before.

"I've agreed to transport Benson's wine to a friend of his over there. He has already sent word of our coming arrival".

That sparked Bryn's memory of Benson requesting to speak about business with Sinbad the other night. Another thought came to mind and Sinbad read the realization on her face and he answered before she had a chance to ask.

"Yes, if all parties are happy with the transport, Benson is open to keeping us for hire for any more cargo he wish to deliver through out the year". Sinbad confirmed.

"Really?" Bryn stopped walking. This meant they would be able to come back every now and than. Which would allow Bryn to visit with her family more than she thought without disrupting their trades.

Sinbad smiled at her disbelief, "Really", he almost lost his balance when Bryn pulled him into a hug.

"Aunt Meg and Gunnar will be so pleased," Bryn said in his ear before she turned and kissed him. She didn't care that they were out in the open. It was only a quick one.

Sinbad kissed her back before letting her go, "Remind me to give you good news more often", he caught a slight blush creeping up on her.

"I'm sorry" Bryn laughed at her own reaction to the news, "I can't wait to tell them".

"Don't be", Sinbad replied, he never wants her to feel sorry for kissing him, "I will let you tell them yourself".

They both continued walking and talking. It was like the evenings they would have on ship whenever the day came to end. They laughed, joked and confided in each other with anything that was on their minds. Sinbad even felt comfortable enough to voice his worries about Felix with her.

"I could be wrong, but I just want you to be careful with him", Sinbad turned to Bryn, "Captain's orders", he gave her a wink.

"Are you sure he came upstairs through the back that day?" Bryn questioned, "I must have my guard down, I didn't sense anything odd".

"I just don't see why else he would go over there". Sinbad placed a hand on her back while they walked. An action that grew to be a familiar comfort to Bryn, she felt, in a small way, he did it to protect her.

"Thanks for telling me all this", Bryn looked up at him. "I will try to be more careful".

"I noticed you haven't been wearing your sword," he gestured towards her hip.

"After awhile, I felt I didn't have too. With you guys not around, I haven't had a reason to use it", Bryn teased.

"What are you saying? I recall a few times you provoked some sort of swordplay", Sinbad teased back.

"That one wasn't my fault!", Bryn laughed.

"You started it, it was about you", Sinbad retorted.

"I didn't even know those guys", Bryn shook her head at the memory.

Again, Sinbad was surprised that Bryn was so naive about how much effect she had on some people from port to port. There were more than one occasion he felt he needed to keep an extra eye out on her when they'd come across a tavern or pub. He felt uneasy about the looks she would be receiving. Of course, she rarely noticed.

"I probably should set some time with Rongar. I might be a little rusty", Bryn contemplated out loud about her swordsmanship.

"I'm sure he will like that. I sparred with him while you were away, almost forgot how good he is with a blade", Sinbad reminisced, "It was good practice".

"Did you win?" Bryn was curious, and eyed her captain.

"What matters is that I sharpened my skills!", Sinbad laughed.

"You didn't?", Bryn shook her head in mock disbelief. "I won't tell anyone, it would be such a disappointing tale".

"Clever girl," Sinbad smiled. He enjoyed these moments with Bryn. This is what he missed when they were at sea. She always knew how to get him to open up, relax and laugh. He stopped walking and looked ahead of them. They were at the road leading to Aunt Meg's home. They could see smoke coming from her chimney; indicating she and the girls must be up. He realized they were just walking aimlessly.

"How did we get here?" Bryn's thoughts were the same.

"I am glad we didn't manage to stray too far. I need to head that way anyways, "Sinbad pointed past Aunt Meg's direction.

"The river", Bryn looked at the direction, "You're going to see Gunnar?"

"Yes, some of the crew volunteered to help him with the rebuild", Sinbad explained, "I will be doing the same".

"I tried helping him once, but he shooed me a way. I think he wanted me to keep Aunt Meg company as much as I can while I am here", Bryn explained, "Which is fine by me!"

"He has a lot of men helping him", Sinbad touched her arm, "Speaking of which, I probably should head over there, they are expecting me".

"Thank you for helping", Bryn tilted her head towards Aunt Meg's home, "I'm going to let Aunt Meg know I am feeling better. Wouldn't want her to worry".

"I will see you later this evening", Sinbad leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled up at him and he turned and continued walking.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

**Here is another chapter for you. Please let me know what you think! I will be writing more soon.  
><strong>

Chapter 8

By week's end, Gunnar has made great progress in rebuilding his home. With the help of his local friends and Sinbad's crew; the foundation was complete and the wooden logs were in their place. Today they hauled small and medium sized stone to give more detail at the entrance. They also fastened the wooden doors to each room. By evening, everyone gathered at The Tavern to unwind.

Doubar, Rongar, Gunnar and Sinbad found a table near the stage. They opted for front row view of the entertainment for the night. The live music ignited the crowd. People were dancing and cheering.

Sinbad glanced around the room. He saw Firouz seated at a table with Felix and a few other local friends of Gunnar's that they met through out the week. Firouz must've had their attention because they were all leaning in to listen to his words. The Tavern was starting to get filled enough that voices needed to be raised to be heard over each other. Most likely, he was describing an invention he created that he had stowed away on The Nomad. Sinbad looked past Firouz and saw Bryn at the bar speaking with Mira. Tonight she wore a cream colored dress with sheer cap sleeves that fluttered in the breeze from the opened doorway. The fabric looked soft and delicate to the touch. Whatever Mira said to her caused her to laugh. He studied her profile and decided that she was the most beautiful woman in the room. He took a sip of his ale and brought his attention back to the table. Next to him, Doubar caught his attention and spoke in his ear to be heard.

"Have you two talked about what you needed to yet?" Doubar had followed his brother's gaze just moments ago.

"Not yet", Sinbad shook his head and gave a look of determination, "I hope so tonight".

"Good luck to you!", Doubar gave a deep chuckle and slapped his brother's back encouragingly.

Sinbad smiled at his brother's support and looked over at Rongar. He had a woman dancing up on him who seemed to seek his attention. Rongar looked at the table, he gave them all an innocent shrug before standing up to dance with the stranger.

"Rongar! You watch those hands!" Doubar hollered out jokingly. This caused Sinbad and Gunnar to laugh.

Gunnar leaned in to speak with Doubar and Sinbad, "The jewels of Capua have decided to grace us with their presence tonight", he was gesturing towards the many ladies in the room. "They look to be dressed in their finest".

"Did you not see the sign when we entered?", Doubar asked, "Tonight is ladies' night, they get half off their wine!"

"Mira and John have hosted that before", Gunnar explained, "I think last time, some of the ladies had consumed too much wine, it was rather humorous".

"Loose tongues and lost inhibitions", Sinbad confirmed.

Gunnar nodded, "Exactly!"

xxxxx

From the bar, Bryn could see where the crew sat. She and Mira were amused when they watched Rongar doing his best to keep up with a woman dancing around him. To the far left of them is where John stood; he was pleased of the amount of guest they attracted. Ladies' Night was always successful in their books. Bryn could hear John welcoming people in and inviting them up to the bar.

Mira leaned in to speak with Bryn, "Don't look, but there is a man behind you that won't stop looking at you".

"What?", Bryn turned and made eye contact with the guy Mira was referring to. She looked at Mira, "I don't know him".

"I told you not to look!" Mira laughed, "He is coming this way."

A few seconds later, Bryn felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and a tall man with dark brown eyes was looking down at her. He had a smile on his face. He then looked to Mira, "I would like to buy this charming lady a drink".

Bryn shook her head, "No, that is not necessary". She smiled, "Thank you though".

Mira ignored her friend's protest and poured her some wine anyways, "Bryn, of course it's necessary, you are in a tavern and you have empty hands". She winked at her friend as she slid the glass in front of her. Mira could not deny a paying customer early in the evening.

"Bryn? Is that your name?" The stranger held out his hand, "My name is Anders". Bryn shook his hand, "Thank you, Anders". He lifted his ale for a toast, "To new friends". She lifted her drink up as well and accepted the toast with a smile. She watched him from the rim of her glass as she took a sip. She could tell there was something going through this strangers mind but seemed hesitant to voice it.

"Are you okay?" Bryn was unsure of his silence. It took him a moment to speak.

"Is there somewhere we can talk where it's not so loud?" Anders questioned with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Let's step outside", Bryn replied. She wasn't sure what he had in mind but she grew curious. Something was bothering him. She glanced at Mira to let her know that she would be right back, but she was busy serving customers. Instead, with drink in hand, Bryn made her way towards the entrance and Anders followed.

xxxxx

After speaking with Anders, Bryn went back inside The Tavern to seek her captain. She looked where she last saw him sitting and what she saw made her spirits plummet. "Why am I not surprised", Bryn grumbled to herself. Anders asked her a favor and it was something she needed to speak with Sinbad with. Right now she just couldn't walk over there. Sitting right next to Sinbad was a woman with one elbow on the table and one hand caressing Sinbad's arm. Bryn's view of Sinbad's face was blocked by the woman's head but Bryn could see that Sinbad didn't do anything to stop her wandering hand. Not wanting to see anymore, Bryn turned around and made her way towards John. She smiled at him and showed him her empty wine glass.

"Ready for round two?" John held up a ceramic vase filled with red wine.

"Yes, please", Bryn held up her glass as he poured her some more.

"This one is on me", John winked at her and turned to serve another costumer to his right.

She stayed at the bar for awhile not wanting to turn around. What she saw made her feel sad. She felt like a fool. She wanted to kick herself for even thinking there might be a something there between her and Sinbad. Maybe it was just one sided. With a sigh, Bryn resumed drinking her wine. She needed to distract herself from these thoughts. She decided she should go mingle around and take part in conversation.

Bryn turned and tunnel-visioned it over to Firouz's table. She was pleased to see that there was an empty seat in front of Firouz, which allowed her to have her back towards the cause of her current frustration. Not wanting anyone to know something was bothering her, she put a smile on her face when she greeted them.

"I see you are participating in Ladies Night", Felix nodded towards her glass of wine in her hand. He saw that there was only a few sips left.

"I am a lady aren't I?" Bryn was short with her answer. Realizing her tone, she decided she needed to lighten up. "Looks like you're running on empty over there," She nodded towards his mug, "Would you like me to get you a refill?" She held out her hand. Maybe if she kept herself busy for the moment, Sinbad and little-miss-wandering-hands wouldn't be heavy on her mind. She looked around the table, "Would anyone else like a refill?" She heard a chorus of please and thank you and stood up and made her way back up to the bar.

xxxxx

Just moments earlier, Sinbad was just about to excuse himself and stand up from the table. He hoped to find Bryn to steal a moment with her but was blocked when a someone stood behind him. He first felt hands on his shoulders and felt the pressure of a welcomed massage. He glanced up behind him thinking Bryn thought to find him first but was disappointed to see it was someone else. Blue eyes were upon him.

"Sinbad, right?" The blonde confirmed once she got his attention. She stopped her massage and slipped in to sit next to him. "My name is Katrina".

Sinbad looked at the stranger who already knew his name and gestured towards the table, "This is Doubar and Gunnar". Katrina said a quick hello and turned her attention back to the man next to her. "I've heard stories about you", she rested her elbow on the table and reached with her other hand to touch Sinbad's hand, which was holding on to a half full mug of ale. He glanced at his hand that was being tickled by her soft touch. He missed the look of amusement that Doubar and Gunnar exchanged with each other but could hear their muffled laughter.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear", Sinbad warned her. This wasn't the first time he's heard this.

"I hear you are the best sailor of the seven seas", Katrina than brought her attention to his arm. "You can weather any storm". Her hand then started to wander around his biceps, "…and you're quite the man", she giggled and Sinbad looked at the woman in front of him. It was clear to him that her actions were fueled by wine.

xxxxx

Bryn returned to the table with a tray full of ale. "Here we go, boys! Bottom's up!" She placed it on the center of the table and sat back down in front of Firouz. She took her glass of wine and resumed drinking it.

"Bryn, slow down. What's the rush?" Firouz commented. When she said 'bottoms up' she meant it, because she didn't put her wine glass down until it was empty.

"I only had a few sips left", Bryn responded with a shrug.

"Now look who's running on empty?' Felix chimed in, "I will go get you another one".

"Wait! I'll come with you", She stood up and joined Felix, "I think I would like some ale instead".

Firouz watched them walk up to the bar and wondered how many has Bryn already had. Amongst the crew, she was known to be a bit of a lightweight. She rarely indulged in more than one or two.

xxxxx

Sinbad glanced at his brother and Gunnar. They were no help at all. They just sat there with goofy smiled on their faces. Practically telling him he was on his own with this one. Some friends he had. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sinbad", Katrina scooted closer to him and place her arm around his shoulders. She then leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Let's go somewhere quiet with little distractions", She looked at him with wanting eyes. He was just about to decline when Rongar tapped him on the shoulder. Rongar gestured towards his throwing knives. Sinbad wasn't sure what he meant by them but reached at anything. He turned to Katrina, "I'm sorry, I need to see to my crew", He stood up and helped her up. "I will take a rain check on that". He let her hands go and followed Rongar. He missed the look of disappointment that was clearly on her face.

Once there were out of her ear shot, Sinbad patted Rongar on the back, "Thanks, Rongar. I needed that". Rongar laughed and gestured to his throwing knives again. This time he pointed towards a wall that had a bulls eye painted on it.

"Okay! One game of darts!" Sinbad responded, "I can only handle you besting me once". He welcomed the interruption and he too enjoyed a game every now and than. He took a glance around the room to find Bryn. Her back was to him at the bar and he told himself he will go see her after this game was over.

xxxxx

When Felix got to the bar, he saw Bryn holding on to the counter for support once she joined him. "Are you okay?" He noticed she needed to regain her balance.

"Oh I am just fine. Just got little lightheaded there for a second, " Bryn gave him a reassuring smile with a wave of her hand, "I must've stood up too fast".

Felix ordered a drink from Mira for Bryn and Mira gladly obliged. It was a busy night, Mira wanted to ask Bryn about what Anders wanted but was too busy seeing to her customers, she felt it would have to wait. She left them with a smile.

While sipping on her ale at the bar, Bryn stole a glance at where Sinbad was seated. She wish she hadn't. The only people at the table were Doubar and Gunnar, who seem to have invited two other ladies to their table. They were all smiles in conversation. What bothered her the most was that Sinbad and little-miss-blondie wasn't there. "Just great", Bryn voiced out loud. She could only imagine what they were up to.

Felix looked at the direction she was looking and saw what she just did. He misunderstood what her comment was about, "Don't worry about Gunnar, those are not the type of girls he's interested in". He tried to lead her back to where they left Firouz, "Come on, let's sit back down".

Bryn was too lost in her emotions, she barely heard Felix speak. "I think I'm just going to go outside for a little while. Fresh air sounds good", she stepped away from Felix and held up her ale, "Thank you for this". She smiled and turned to leave. Felix shrugged at her departing form and sat back down with Firouz.

xxxxx

Fresh air is exactly what she needed. Once she stepped outside Bryn closed her eyes and focused on the cool breeze touching her skin and running through her hair. Not too long after that, she felt her world spinning. She opened her eyes and decided a walk would help set her straight. Silently she scolded herself for drinking more than usual but at the same time she justified it. She was hurt and thought wine would numb the pain. She was wrong. It didn't help at all. It only made her feel a little dizzy. Before, seeing Sinbad surrounded by women that adored him was tolerable. Tonight, for some reason, it was a little more difficult to accept. She was more angry with herself than Sinbad. He never made promises to her. She let her guard down and she should've known better.

Bryn stopped walking and looked ahead of her. In front of her was The Nomad calmly sitting on the water. She looked so peaceful. She stepped on the dock leading towards the ship and heard the distinct sound of the wood creaking below her. As she approached The Nomad she realized she hasn't stepped foot on it since she came into port. She had the ale that Felix bought her still in her hand. She took another sip and decided to come aboard. The Nomad was quiet up on deck. She wasn't sure if any of the crew members were down below. She walked towards the stern of the boat and let her hand brush against the wooden rail. What she was looking at calmed her. It was the sea lit up by the moon. "God, I missed this." Bryn said to herself out loud.

xxxxx

"Do you know where Bryn is?" Sinbad stood next to Firouz. He just finished losing to a game of darts with Rongar and couldn't find the woman that has been on his mind. At this point he wasn't feeling that all lucky.

"She was just here, " Firouz looked to Felix, "Wasn't she just with you?" Felix was sitting across from him and nodded his head.

"She said she wanted some fresh air", Felix looked at Sinbad, "She's probably just outside".

"Thanks", Sinbad went towards the entrance but was stopped by Firouz.

"Sinbad!", Firouz gestured for his captain to come closer, "She didn't seem herself. I think she had more wine then usual".

"Really?", Sinbad was surprised. "That's not like her".

Sinbad exited The Tavern expecting to see Bryn outside. He looked left and right but she was not there. He saw a couple customers leaning against the outer wall and asked them if they've seen a brunette with a cream dress on. One of them nodded and pointed towards the direction of the water. Sinbad immediately thought of The Nomad and hoped to find her there.

Finally luck found him tonight. Sinbad came aboard his ship and he saw her. Her back was to him while she was leaning against the rail. She was looking out into the distance. When he approached her, he said her name, to not startled her. When he got to the rail to stand next to her, he placed a hand on her back and he felt her tense up.

"Bryn, what's the matter?" He stood next to her and nearly knocked over a mug of ale that was at his feet. He looked down and saw that it was half gone. When he looked back up, she angled herself to face him.

"You", she pointed a finger to his chest and stepped closer. Sinbad looked down at her with a raised eyebrow in question. "You, Captain", Bryn jabbed a finger against his chest and looked up at him, "Drive me crazy".


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

**My apologies for taking awhile to submit this chapter! Been a busy week - work, class (finals!) and guest (visiting from Hungary!) have all happened at once! Every chance I got, I tried to sit back and do some writing. Thank you to those who have left a review! You guys help motivate me to keep writing! - No worries! Some questions with the characters will be answered soooon!  
><strong>

Chapter 9

"What have I done to make this true?" Sinbad was slightly amused by her admittance. He watched her features and she appeared unsure of what to say for a moment or hesitant of what she wanted to say. He did not know which. What she did do gave no answer. She let out a frustrated growl as she bent down to pick up her mug of ale to bring to her lips. Before she got a chance to take another sip Sinbad removed the mug from her hands.

"What are you doing?" Bryn tried to reach for her mug but Sinbad held it away from her.

"I think you're done", Sinbad voice was stern.

"How would you know?" Bryn again tried to reach for it but he still held it away from her grasp. "You haven't seen me all night, I very well may have just begun".

Sinbad watched her with knowing eyes. She certainly was not going to fool him and she knew it. What he did next was deserving of the look of dissatisfaction that Bryn gave him. He brought her mug of ale to his lips and downed it. When he finished, he handed it back to her with a smile and said, " You will thank me in the morning".

"You certainly are testing my patience", Bryn peered into her now empty mug and frowned. Without a word she walked past him. From Sinbad's perspective it was more like a stagger. Her movements were not steady. She walked as if the ship was on rough waters. Sinbad's eyes followed her as she seated herself on top of one of the crates that was up on deck. She crossed her legs and smoothed her skirt down. When her eyes met his, there was no anger there. What he saw was uncertainty.

"Sinbad, will you answer one question for me?", Bryn placed the mug down next to her on the floor before continuing. She lingered bent over because as she was placing the mug down she some how knocked it over. She put every effort to have it right side up before continuing.

Sinbad walked towards her and stopped directly in front of her. He looked down at her with crossed arms, "You have not yet answered my own".

"What question?" Bryn squinted up at him perplexed. She didn't let him answer, "Wait! You answer mine and I will answer yours". She smiled happy with her suggestion.

Sinbad wasn't sure if he had any choice. Too please her, he nodded his head in agreement to her request.

Before a question came out of her mouth, he felt her tug on his shirt, "Do sit down! I grow tired of you hovering above me like so", she gestured at his stance and patted the crate next to her, "Looking up at you is making me dizzy".

Sinbad controlled his exasperation. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. He honestly wasn't sure what to expect. He's never seen Bryn in her cups before. He told himself he should consider himself lucky. He would rather take care of a drunk Bryn than a drunk Doubar. While sitting down he shook his head and smiled in amusement.

"Now tell me, Captain", Bryn was fumbling with the hem of her skirt, "What do you think we should do?".

Sinbad stared at Bryn. He had no idea what she was talking about. He waited until she looked up at him. "Do about what, Bryn?"

"Do about us", Bryn said quietly. Sinbad barely heard her. "I don't think I can do it anymore…there's this thing", She was unsure of how to describe it.

She stood up from the crate realizing she couldn't seem to sit still. This time she faced Sinbad with her arms crossed, as he was just moments ago, "I saw you tonight…with your current conquest", she muttered while looking away feeling slightly embarrassed.

Sinbad looked at the woman in front of him. He knew she was referring to Katrina from earlier in the evening. "I'm not sure what you saw," Sinbad replied, "but Katrina is not a conquest nor would she be mine".

"This Katrina will probably say other wise", Bryn became frustrated. She didn't even want to know her name. She was just fine with calling her the blonde one. The one with the wandering hands.

Sinbad was more interested by what she said before that. "What is it that you can not do?"

She looked at him and sighed. "I can't go on pretending there is something between us when there isn't!" Bryn said all in one breath. She convinced herself that she needed to move on. She could never compete with all the beautiful ladies in port. She looked defeated. She looked at him and diverted her gaze when he didn't say anything.

Sinbad ran a nervous hand through his hair before answering. He didn't mean to open these doors right now. He thought about how earlier in the evening he told Doubar that he wanted to have a conversation with Bryn about something like this. Now, this just didn't seem to be the right time. When is it ever the right time? He sighed realizing his silence has hurt her feelings. She turned and walked away from him. He knew he couldn't just let it go. He stood up and followed her.

Bryn was leaning over the rail again; looking ahead of her as if there was something there that caught her attention. All there was to see was the moon reflecting over the still ocean. A sight he often soaked up as well. Right now, from his perspective, the view was more interesting with Bryn in the picture.

"Bryn", Sinbad walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. He had both of his arms resting on the rail with her trapped between them. "You know I'm not pretending and I know your not either".

Bryn took a glance back at Sinbad and saw truth in his eyes. She didn't know what came over her but she said it before she could stop herself, "I felt jealous", Bryn turned to face the ocean again, "Anger".

Sinbad finally spoke from behind her, "Which one is it?"

"Both", Bryn bit her lower lip now not knowing what else to say. She knew she had to explain now that she has said something. She looked at him again and tensed up. She turned around to face him and he didn't move.

"Is it safe to say that me being under Katrina's affection is what I've done to make you crazy tonight?" Sinbad asked. He watched her as she nodded her head in response. For a moment he didn't say anything else.

"You're hovering over me again", Bryn observed.

"I am", Sinbad still didn't move. He could tell she was feeling uncomfortable by his close proximity. She was getting flustered and it pleased him. He liked that she reacted to him in this way. All of the ladies in past travels have seek his attention boldly and aggressively. He knew their want was selfish. Bryn on the other hand was different. She was always sincere. She didn't have to try so hard for him to notice her. To him, she was the simple truth and the biggest mystery. "I don't know if you will remember this by morning, but I'm just going to say it anyways." He let go of the rail and placed his hands on each side of her waist. He pulled her in closer.

Bryn nearly lost her balance and held on to him. She grew curious of what he wanted to say. "What is it?"

He bent his head closer to her ear. "My heart is set on you", Sinbad whispered, "I don't want anyone else".

"Really?" Bryn wasn't sure if she heard him right. She looked at him unconvinced.

"I'm going to make you see", Sinbad lifted her chin with two fingers and leaned in for a kiss. After they parted he watched her smile, and he quietly said ,"I promise".

Bryn raised an eyebrow in interest to his promise. She wasn't sure how he would convince her, but deep down she knew he was right. She too wasn't pretending.

"SINBAD?"

They were both interrupted by the sound of Firouz calling out to his captain. They stepped apart from each other and both turned to see Firouz coming aboard.

"I'm here", Sinbad looked at his crewmate, "Is there a problem?"

"Good! You found Bryn, " He studied them both for a second realizing he may have interrupted something.

"Firouz?" Sinbad interrupted his thoughts.

"It's Doubar and Gunnar. They got into a fight outside the Tavern". Firouz explained, "I came for my medical bag and to look for you two."

Bryn stepped forward, "Are they okay?"

"Just minor injuries. Nothing a few stitches won't fix up!" Firouz turned to make his way below to gather the supplies he needed. When he returned on deck he saw Sinbad and Bryn were waiting for him. "I'm ready".

Bryn stepped forward to leave but was stopped by Sinbad, "Did you want to stay back and rest?" She knew he was referring to her state of balance.

"I'm fine. I should see Gunnar", Bryn didn't want to be left behind. The idea of him and Doubar getting hurt was a sure buzz kill. She would manage.

Sinbad studied her and nodded his head, "Okay". He let her walk in front of him, "Just don't over do it".


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

**Hello all! I feel like it's been forever since I submitted another chapter. I hope you like this one.  
><strong>

**I've updated my profile too - for those of you who have looked and seen nothing! :) I'm not really good at writing about myself...but decided to share a little more.  
><strong>

Chapter 10

"Gunnar!" Bryn walked up to her brother's side the second she saw him. He and Doubar were sitting inside Firouz and Rongar's room in The Inn. They both looked like a mess. Gunnar's right sleeve was torn by a blade and there was no hiding the blood that was seeping through it. Doubar took a blow to his jaw. His lip was already starting to swell up. Firouz made his way to tend to Gunnar's arm first. He instructed Gunnar to remove his shirt, which he slowly obliged. He threw the blood stained shirt to the floor. "That's ruined", Gunnar sighed.

"What happened?" Bryn stepped aside for Firouz and looked at Gunnar than to Doubar. She saw Sinbad trying to examine the cut on Doubar's lip and Doubar pushing his hand away. He gruffly told him that he was fine.

"It was Felix", Gunnar responded, "He got into some trouble and Doubar and I had to intervene".

"What sort of trouble?" Sinbad asked.

"He was messing with the wrong woman", Gunnar replied, "You lucked out, Sinbad, it was Katrina. Her husband showed up to gather her and he was not pleased to see her within the arms of another man". Gunnar's look that he gave Sinbad told him that it was a close call.

Sinbad did not miss the small snort of disgust coming from Bryn. He glanced at her but she didn't make eye contact with him. "Where's Felix now?" Sinbad turned to Doubar, "Where's Rongar?"

"Felix left and Rongar followed," Doubar replied, "He wanted to make sure he didn't get into anymore trouble. Felix did not have the best temper the last time we saw him".

"If he's smart, he would have just gone home", Gunnar replied through gritted teeth. Firouz was in the process of cleaning the wound and would soon start stitching him up. He watched Firouz's hands during the administration.

"Did Felix get hurt?" Bryn asked as she sat down on one of the beds.

"We came out of The Tavern and that's when we saw him getting attacked by those ogres!" Doubar explained. "I'm sure he's hurting a little bit".

"He too, may have had too much to drink," Firouz exclaimed without taking his eyes off Gunnar's' arm.

"Too?" Bryn wondered who else Firouz was referring to. She looked at her friend, but he didn't answer her.

"I'm going to see if I can catch up to Rongar", Sinbad replied. "Hopefully I will see him on his way back from Felix's". He didn't want Rongar to be in a situation where he needed help and had no one to watch his back.

Doubar stood up making his way towards the door way, "I'm coming with you. I'm too riled up to fall asleep right now".

Firouz turned to Doubar, "Doubar! Did you want me to look at your lip?"

Doubar waved his hand away, "No, It's just a cut. I already washed it up".

Sinbad let Doubar through the doorway first, "We will be right back".

Gunnar nodded his head and gave him direction to Felix's home just in case they didn't know it. "It's not far from Aunt Meg's"

"Thanks!" Sinbad waved before he and Doubar left.

xxxxx

Felix was smart. He made his way home with Rongar in tow. It didn't take very long for him to realize he was being followed. Rongar purposely made himself known by stepping on twigs and branches that were near the side of the road. It was too dark for Felix to see who it was but when he heard Dermott cry out and saw him land on a branch above him, he immediately thought it would be Bryn. He relaxed and stopped at the clearing to his home and waited for her to catch up. He was surprised to see, one the moonlight hit him, that it was Rongar that was on his trail

"I'm sorry about that back there" Felix said to the warrior approaching. "I had to leave".

Rongar just nodded his head. Felix gestured for Rongar to come inside and join him. He offered him water and Rongar accepted it with another nod.

"It's too bad you can't speak. I could use some advise", Felix said out loud. He immediately thought he should be more sensitive about that matter, "I'm sorry, I hope you didn't take offense".

Rongar shook his head and dismissed it with a wave of his hand as if to say, 'it is what it is'.

"I don't seem to have the best luck with ladies", Felix continued, "It just gets a little frustrating at times when things don't go your way", Felix sighed, " I had no idea Katrina was married!"

Rongar sat at the same table Felix shared breakfast with Bryn. All he could do was listen. Felix seemed to be in need of open ears. This was something he was good at; especially whenever Firouz gets talkative. Tonight, Felix seemed a little more intense and on edge than when he's seen him in the past. He appeared agitated.

"For a few days, I thought there might be something there with Bryn", Felix confessed, "I was wrong". He looked to Rongar for confirmation and he got what he expected. Another nod.

"It's a shame. She is rather fascinating", Felix took a gulp of his water, "Once your Captain arrived, I knew there was no chance", Felix continued, " There's definitely something between them". He looked at Rongar again and yes, there was another affirmative nod.

"It must be just timing", Felix replied, "That's what I keep telling myself. I grow tired of this life. Living here alone". Felix started to rambled, "This city is so big yet so small at the same time".

Rongar tried so hard to not appear disinterested. He really wanted to just see that Felix made it home okay and head back to his own bed. The ale, dancing and fighting was starting to get to him. He finished his water and stood up. He patted Felix's back to let him know that all will be well. He also gestured to his heart and pointed at the sky outside the window. Felix understood.

"Yes, you are right", Felix looked outside his window, "Everything is written in the stars...I just need to be patient."

xxxxx

"She was in her cups", Sinbad shook his head and smiled, "It was probably the worst timing to tell her how I feel".

Doubar gave a loud laugh. "I'm sure you could have found far worst situations than that".

The brothers were walking towards Felix's home in hopes to run into Rongar. During that time, Doubar couldn't help but ask Sinbad about his earlier goal that he had this evening and how is night was.

He was amused by what Sinbad shared. Doubar touched his lip and winced. He almost forgot about his cut. He cursed out loud.

"That's what you get for laughing at my predicament", Sinbad joked beside him.

"What did the little lady have to say about your confession?" Doubar asked, "Did she share the same sentiment?"

Sinbad thought about their conversation. She didn't say anything as clearly, but he found his answer between the lines, "Yes".

"About time!" Doubar slapped his brother on the back. "The crew were questioning it for some time".

Sinbad looked at his brother, "How does the crew feel about it?"

"They are fine with it. 'Happy Captain, happy crew', is how they see it". Doubar laughed, "Don't worry about it".

"I thought the phrase was, 'Happy woman. Happy Life', " Sinbad replied.

"You are thinking about 'Happy wife. Happy life', " Doubar laughed, "I don't think you are there yet".

"No, definitely not," Sinbad responded with a smile.

Just than Dermott flew low past them. They heard the sound of his wings before his distinct call reached them. If something was wrong, he would have called more than once. Within moments they heard a rustle in the woods. Another person was on their path walking towards them. It was Rongar.

"Rongar! We were just looking for you", Doubar greeted his friend. "Felix okay?'

Rongar nodded his head and continued walking. Doubar and Sinbad turned to walk along side him. Sinbad took a quick look at Rongar. He did not get one single injury from the night's event. He also appeared rather tired.

"Let's all call it night", Sinbad said, "The hour is growing late".

Rongar and Doubar both nodded. They walked back in comfortable silence.

xxxxx

When they returned to The Inn, Gunnar was walking out. He was happy to see they made it back and bid them all good night. He was on his way back to Aunt Meg's. Once they entered Firouz and Doubar's room, they were greeted by a "shh…" from Firouz. On Rongar's bed was a sleeping Bryn. She was sitting on the side closest to Firouz propped up against a pillow.

"Did you guys bore her to death?" Doubar whispered quietly.

Firouz responded with an annoyed look, "We were talking and she dozed off", Firouz explained, "Gunnar and I didn't want to wake her".

Rongar looked at Sinbad.

"Let her sleep", Sinbad replied. He nodded his head at Rongar to let him now that he was fine with her staying. Rongar made his way towards the washroom before settling down for bed himself. Sinbad walked over to Bryn and gently adjusted the pillow behind her. She didn't wake but in her sleep she moved lower. Sinbad saw that she was in a more comfortable position to sleep through out the night. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving her side.

"I will see you tomorrow", Sinbad whispered to Firouz, "Sleep well".

"Good night, Sinbad", Firouz replied while settling himself under the covers.

While Doubar and Sinbad were leaving the room, Rongar slowly made his way into his own bed on the other side. He didn't want to disrupt Bryn. Doubar gave a light chuckle.

"What's so funny", Sinbad asked while shutting Firouz and Rongar's door. He and Doubar were now in the hallway of the Inn.

"The night you pour your heart out to Bryn," Doubar explained, "She is in bed with another man".

Sinbad shook his head at his brothers amusement, "At least she is with trusted friend", he pointed out.

Doubar gave another chuckle and winced again from his cut lip.

"That's what you get for laughing at my predicament", Sinbad said again and patted his brothers back, "I'm going back to The Nomad. Good night, Doubar".

"Good night!", Doubar replied before entering his own room.

xxxxx

Bryn woke up early. The sun was just starting to rise. What surprised her was waking up on her side to find Firouz across from her. She realized she was not in her own room at The Tavern. She looked over her shoulder and slowly sat up. Rongar was fast asleep next to her. She smiled, the warrior did not look at all intimidating while sleeping. Aunt Meg would be so jealous of her right now. She thought about the night before and remembered why she was there. She remembered everything. She remembered the wine, the ale, Katrina, Anders, The Nomad…

"Anders!" Bryn nearly woke Rongar when she threw the covers off of her to stand up. It hit him over his shoulder. He shifted and she stood still. Looking at Firouz, she was pleased to see that he didn't move nor wake. Slowly and quietly she exited the guys room and made her way downstairs back to The Tavern. She still needed to speak with Sinbad about Anders. Anders told her that he would find her this morning to get his answer. The sun was barely up and Sinbad would probably still be sleeping. She took the time to freshen up and change.

xxxxx

The sun was higher when Bryn stepped onto The Nomad. There were two lumps up on deck that she recognized. They were Bijan and Evan sleeping and snoring away. She decided to leave them alone and go below deck to see if Sinbad was around. In order to get to the Captain's cabin she would have to pass her quarters first. Her door was left opened. She couldn't stop herself from peaking into her own room when walking by. She didn't realized she missed it until she saw it. When she got in front of Sinbad's door she knocked.

"Come in", Sinbad answered from inside his quarters.

When Bryn opened the door she saw him sitting at a wooden desk hovering over some papers. When Sinbad glanced up to see who entered, he did a double take. He expected to see another crew member in front of him.

"Hi", Bryn smiled while approaching him.

"Hi", Sinbad greeted her. He stood up from behind the desk and walked towards her. He met her halfway. He couldn't stop himself from touching her. He gently placed both hands on her shoulders and look into her brown eyes, "How are you?'

"I'm really good", Bryn smiled up and him, "Slept well". Bryn noticed that his hair was wet and he had his white shirt on. His blue vest was laying on his bed. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Sorry about leaving you with Firouz and Rongar last night," Sinbad smiled, "We didn't want to wake you".

"I'm surprised I fell asleep so quickly. I must've been tired", Bryn replied, "I feel bad for Rongar. I may have stolen the covers from him". She and Sinbad both shared a laugh at Rongar's expense.

Sinbad than turned back to his desk but at the same time grabbed her hand for her to follow, "There's something I want to show you". He walked back behind the desk and sat back down. Bryn was surprised when he pulled her on to his lap. There was no where else that she could sit.

"What am I looking at?" Bryn look at the papers in front of them.

"This is the nautical chart that Benson left for me yesterday." Sinbad explained, "This will help me find safe passage to Genoa for the ship and crew".

"It's very detailed", Bryn observed the map of the island. She pointed at a box close to the shore, "Is this where Benson's friend lives?"

"Yes. We're lucky it's not too far inland. Less of a haul for all of us". Sinbad replied. "It should be an easy journey."

While sitting on Sinbad's lap Bryn became hyper aware of him. She watched him as he pointed out different landmarks that Benson wrote out for him. She was transfixed at his facial features when explaining the chart. She watched his lips move when he spoke and his blue eyes narrowing at different points on the map as he described them to her. She also couldn't help but notice the feel of his strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist to secure her onto his lap. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be where she is now. She couldn't believe that she was alone with him and he, who could possibly have any woman he wanted, said he wanted her. She remember everything he said the night before.

Sinbad noticed her silence. He looked up at her and he caught her staring back at him. There was something in her eyes that told him what she wanted. He placed a hand at her neck with his thumb brushing against her cheek. He slowly brought her face to his and kissed her softly. She responded with the same softness; shy at first. When she responded the way she did in her room at The Tavern, he kissed her more deeply. Neither of them really cared about the chart at this point.

Between kisses Sinbad asked her a question he's been thinking about since he woke up, "Bryn….Do you remember….what….I told you last night?"

Bryn stopped kissing him, smiled and nodded her head, "You don't want anyone else?"

Sinbad was pleased and nodded his head with a wide smile. He pulled her in for another kiss. After they parted her smile was as wide as his. She felt so happy and giddy at the same time. She brought her attention back to the desk and saw Genoa written on the bottom of the paper in front of them. She placed a finger on it and remembered why she sought Sinbad out in the first place.

"Anders", Bryn said out loud.

"The name's Sinbad," He joked while giving her a curious look. He started to caress her back with the hand that was around her waist.

Bryn laughed, "No", she unwrapped herself from him and stood up. She felt she couldn't concentrate with him so close right now. "Anders wanted me to speak with you".

"Who's Anders?" Sinbad leaned back in his chair.

"He was at The Tavern last night, " Bryn explained, "He bought me a drink to get my attention".

"What else did he want?" Sinbad grew more curious.

"He wanted you to take him to Genoa", Bryn replied. "He found out about the wine transport from Benson. You may have seen him. He works at Benson's vineyard." She explained, "He says he will pay up front".

"We don't usually take passengers", Sinbad pointed out, "What's in Genoa for him?"

"A woman he cares for very much", Bryn tried to remember their conversation outside The Tavern. "Her family moved out there and they took her away from him".

"Is this something you want to do?" Sinbad asked.

"Yes, I didn't sense anything off with him. I believe he is telling the truth", Bryn replied. "He says there is very few transports to Genoa from Capua and that he was desperate".

"Where do I meet this Anders?" Sinbad stood up and walked over to his bed to retrieve his vest. He put it on while speaking, "Before I make a decision I need to speak with him and Benson. I don't want to take away an employee of Benson without his knowledge".

"He said he was going to look for me this morning at The Tavern", Bryn answered, "I meant to ask you last night…but I got distracted".

"It's okay", Sinbad walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on her temple. He placed his hand on her back to guide her towards the door. "Let's go meet him".


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

Chapter 11

"I would like to see where you sleep", Eva, one of Bryn's cousins stated while she boarded The Nomad. Aunt Meg allowed Bryn to give her daughters a tour of the ship before they left port in a couple days. They've never set foot on a ship before and were eager to do so when Sinbad suggested it last night at dinner.

"It's below deck", Bryn replied, "I will warn you though, it's not very big". She lead them towards the stairs.

"Do you get to have your own room or do you have to share with someone else?" Emma, the other twin asked while taking the steps down. They made it to Bryn's room and peered in.

"Thankfully, yes. I have my own room", Bryn held open the door, "You can go in if you want". She watched both of the girls walk in and set their eyes on everything. They touched her bed, peered in the closet and looked out her small window. To Bryn, they reminded her of little curious cats.

"My mother is making you a quilt", Emma said, "It will fit nicely here".

"Shhh…that was supposed to be a surprise!" Eva exclaimed, "You've ruined it!"

Bryn laughed, "It's okay. I will pretend I didn't hear that", She ushered them out, "Come, I will show you the galley".

When they got to the galley they saw Firouz in there stocking some supplies in their pantry. He was making a lot of noise while doing so in the process. Bryn called to him twice to get his attention. "Sorry! I didn't hear you while throwing these crates around", Firouz stepped out and greeted the girls.

"This is where you eat?" His brown-eyed chess player looked up at him after glancing around the room.

Firouz nodded his head and looked around like the girls did when they entered, "Yes, Eva, It gets pretty crowded in here sometimes".

"Who does all the cooking?" She asked.

"Sometimes I do", Firouz answered, "Most of the time Strock does". Just than as if on cue, Strock enters the galley with another crate of supplies to go through. "This, here, is Strock". Firouz gestured to his fellow crewman.

The girls greeted him and Bryn guided them to the side to let him pass. "Come on, let's get out of their way".

"Can we look at the Captain's quarters?" Emma asked while walking out of the galley, "I read that is the biggest room in the ship".

Bryn smiled, "Sinbad is not here, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

She lead them towards Sinbad's quarters and leaned against the opened doorway while the girls looked around. She made her own observations as well. The Captain's bed was neatly made and there wasn't any clutter in the room. She noticed a stack of books next to his bedside table, which had an oil lamp on it. She didn't realize Sinbad was much for reading.

Emma disrupted her thoughts, "This room IS much bigger, Bryn". Her brown eyes looked at her seriously, "You should have this room".

Bryn controlled her laugh, "I don't think Sinbad would like that arrangement very much".

"You'd get your own washroom!" Emma enthusiastically tried to convince her while pointing at another doorway, "You're a woman, you'd need your privacy".

Bryn shook her head at her cousin's effort, "This is the Captain's quarters. I'm not a Captain".

"Captain's orders, Emma!" Her sister stated, "We don't want Bryn to get in trouble. Leave it alone".

Bryn smiled, "Let's go back up on deck. Maybe Doubar will let you get yours hands on the Tiller". She tried deflecting their argument while ushering them out of Sinbad's room.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"It's what we use to steer the ship", Bryn replied.

xxxx

"Have you made a decision on what you want to do with Anders?" Sinbad asked Benson as they strolled around the town center market. "We will be leaving port in a couple days".

Benson nodded his head, "I spoke with Anders yesterday. He is good to go". Benson stopped and examined a blue vase, "I'm sorry about the hesitation. He's such a good worker; I wasn't very eager to lose him". He put the blue vase back down and continued walking.

"I understand", Sinbad replied as he followed.

"I'm a bit of a romantic myself, I must say", Benson confessed, "The special lady that he wanted to win over is Morgan's daughter you know".

"Your friend who we are delivering the wine to?" Sinbad asked, "Will that be a problem?"

Benson shook his head, "Not unless you tell him you were Anders transport".

Sinbad nodded his head in understanding of the situation. At that time, he observed that Rongar made his way back to the tent that displayed the weaponry that they discovered when they first arrived. It looked to him that he was ready to make a payment when he pulled out his coin satchel that was tied to his belt.

"Does Morgan not approve of Anders?" Sinbad asked.

"He does not", Benson stopped under a shaded tree, "Morgan is very protective of his daughter and does not feel Anders is in the correct station to court her". Benson smiled, "To be honest, my friend is a bit of a spoiled snob if you ask me".

"How does Morgan's wife feel about Anders?" Sinbad questioned.

"The complete opposite. She adores Anders", Benson answered, "Don't worry, he really is a good man. He will most likely be great help on your ship during the journey. Like I said, He's a good worker. I've never had a problem with him".

"That's a good quality to have on The Nomad", Sinbad replied with a smile.

While stopped, Sinbad noticed that Bryn and her cousins were walking through town. His eyes lingered on them when they stopped at the flowers cart. Bryn stepped back as she let the twins pick out a bouquet.

Benson followed his gaze and saw what Sinbad was looking at. "Speaking of winning over ladies. I understand you've won over Gunnar's sister".

Sinbad turned his attention back to Benson and nodded his head in confirmation, "You can say that".

Benson laughed, "All the ladies will be very disappointed", he shook his head in amusement, "You're a pretty popular man. I've heard whispers of your name coming off their tongues".

"Is that so?" Sinbad replied

"You're name is among the gossip in town, Sinbad. I may be old, but I'm not deaf!", Benson answered, "I think you got yourself a good one though". He nodded towards Bryn.

Sinbad smiled, "I think so too".

Just then they both watched her as she turned around and lifted her arm up for Dermott to land. Dermott balanced himself on her rainbow bracelet. She touched his wing as she greeted him and turned her attention back to the twins.

"How did you two come to possess that bracelet you both wear?" Benson looked at Sinbad curiously.

Sinbad glanced at his own bracelet, "We both don't remember. It's a mystery for both of us".

"Well it must be something very special", Benson replied, "A gift from the Gods?"

"We like to think so", Sinbad answered, "We are always looking for answers".

xxxx

"What has come over you?" Gunnar walked along side Felix as they strolled through the fresh vegetables and fruit stalls of the town market. "Ever since that fight at The Tavern, you have not been yourself".

"I'm fine", Felix answered, "Just feeling a little tired. I haven't been sleeping too well lately".

"Anything I can help you with?" Gunnar followed his friend through the market. He wasn't really sure what Felix was shopping for. "The last time you were so distant you left town!"

"I came back, didn't I?" Felix retorted sharply. "Don't worry. I am not planning on going anywhere else soon. This is my home".

"You can talk to me about anything", Gunnar answered while looking down at a variety of apples a vender was holding out to them. He shook his head no thank you to the seller , "I will wait till your good and ready. I can see I won't get anything out of you now". He sighed and came to an abrupt stop. He saw that Felix was no longer listening to him. He may as have been talking to the wind. Standing in Felix's way was the same man that confronted him that night at The Tavern. The man in front of him had eyes that held nothing but hostility. Judging the look on his friend's face, he could tell he had the same sentiment. He heard Felix speak.

"Get out of my way", Felix's voice was stern.

The man laughed and approached Felix until they were nose to nose. "Or what? You will try to have your way with my wife?"

Felix stood his ground, "It's not my fault your wife seeks other men for attention. You must not please her".

Gunnar silently cursed Felix for opening his mouth. He watched the anger forming in the other man's eyes. Just as he expected, he took a wild swing at his friend's head. Felix must've prepared himself as well, for he ducked just in time. The man growled and lunged at his friend again. Gunnar saw that this man, like the other night, was not alone. He saw another man approach Felix from behind. He immediately went to his friend's aid and confronted that man himself. He punched him. He wish he hadn't. The pain that shot from his right arm was a reminder of the injury he received the last time he did this. This time, the man now approaching him had a sword. He backed away from his assailant just as he heard a deep and commanding voice cut through the air.

"You dare pull your sword on an unarmed man? "

From the corner of Gunnar's eye he saw Sinbad, with one hand on the hilt of his sword. He backed farther away and looked to Felix. Rongar was already at his side with blade in hand. His surroundings soon became chaos as innocent bystanders gave out startled cries at the scene in front of them. Swords started clashing.

From behind him, he heard his name being called. He turned to look and saw Bryn, with Eva and Emma approaching him. The sound of the crowd must have attracted them. He saw the concern in her eyes when she looked upon his injured arm cradled with his other hand.

"I'm okay!", He answered before she even asked.

Bryn looked at the scene in front of them, "I should have known". Sinbad already had his sharp tipped sword against naked throat and Rongar was ducking and throwing punches at a large man. Was that Felix next to him? Remembering she had the twins with her , she turned to the girls, "Come on, your mother is waiting for us". She couldn't let them stand and watch and she had no doubt Sinbad and Rongar had this under control. "Gunnar, I'm going back to Aunt Megs".

"That's probably a good idea", He replied with a glance at the wide eyed girls.

Bryn grabbed both of the twins hands and continued walking. She took one last glance at Sinbad and Rongar and muttered to herself, "Typical". She still couldn't help but smile to herself.

xxxx

In the evening, Mira frowned as she followed Bryn upstairs to her room. Her soon to be old room. In Bryn's hands was a small wooden crate that she borrowed from The Nomad. She took it to pack up her few belongings she kept in Mira and John's guest room.

"Are you sure that little box will be big enough?" Mira held open the door for her friend and followed her in.

Bryn placed the crate on her bed. "Of course", she looked around the small room, "I don't have that many stuff".

Mira started pulling garments out of the closet. "You better take these dresses with you. I gave them to you to keep".

Bryn appreciated the gift as Mira handed them to her, "Thank you, Mira". When Bryn made eye contact with her friend she saw tears forming in her eyes. "Mira? Are you okay?"

Mira sighed as she brushed a tear away, "I'm sorry", she took a calming breath, "I will miss you that's all".

Bryn placed the clothes down on the bed, "I will miss you too", she hugged her friend in hopes of making her feel better, "We will see each other again. I will come back".

Mira smiled, "I know. That could be months". She laughed at herself, "I don't know what my issue is lately. I've been an emotional mess". She stepped back and continued helping Bryn pack, "I know the next time you come into town, you will be settling with Gunnar in his new home. John and I still wanted you to know that you are always welcome here if the room is available".

Bryn smiled, "Thank you. That means so much to me".

Mira than lifted up Bryn's sword from the floor. She examined it before handing it over to her. She's never held a sword before in her life, "Where would you like this?"

"I will just wear it", Bryn sheathed her sword at her hip. "I will need to get used to it again".

"John would be beside himself if I carried that around", Mira exclaimed, "It really suites you".

Both girls turned to a knock on the door. "Carried what around?" It was John.

"A sword, darling", Mira replied.

John looked at the sword on Bryn's hip, "You don't need a sword. Bryn does because she travels so much, but not you, wife".

"Why is that?" Mira had to ask.

"You've got me to protect you", John replied.

"Bryn's got Sinbad", Mira retorted.

"All his crew members yields swords I imagine", John crossed his arms, "It comes with the traveling territory. He can't watch her back all the time".

Bryn smiled at the married couple, she really was going to miss them. "I like taking care of myself".

"Now don't you give her any ideas!" John replied. He laughed, "Come, Mira. I'm opening up the bar".

Bryn stopped them, "Before I forget! Aunt Meg invited you guys for dinner tomorrow night. It's something special she wanted to do before we set sail".

"Mira will go. I need to watch the bar", John replied, "Be sure you see me before you sail off tomorrow though".

"Of course", Bryn answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The New Adventures of Sinbad - all this recognition goes to the Creater, Ed Naha. **

**Hi everyone! I am SO SO very sorry about the delay in finishing this story. Forgive me! I got distracted!  
>This is the final chapter to my FIRST story! I hope you've enjoy it. I will be writing more soon!<br>**

Aunt Meg took in the sight in front of her. What she saw filled her heart with joy. Her home was filled with family and close friends. The farewell dinner she prepared for Bryn and Sinbad's crew was a successful event; most of the food was already gone. Everyone was sitting at the back yard enjoying each others company with ale and wine. To go with the wine, she brought out a fruit tray for everyone to pick off of if they cared for something more sweet.

She glanced at Bryn and felt happy that her niece crossed paths with Sinbad and his crew. She could tell that Bryn was very happy where she was. Throughout dinner, she couldn't help but watch the interaction between Bryn and Sinbad . There was a change there that she noticed. A change she didn't have a problem with at all. She recognized those looks that Sinbad would give Bryn when she wasn't looking. They were the same looks she often caught upon her own husband's face in the past. She knew someone was smitten.

"We heard a scream and a loud crash!" To the left of Aunt Meg, Doubar was enthusiastically telling a tale, "Firouz actually hit a person from atop the tree with the arrow!" He laughed at the memory. "A woman no less! A very pretty one indeed".

Firouz's face turned red, "I never said I was the best archer. I was just testing out an invention". He shrugged innocently.

"Did the person die?" Eva asked with wide eyes.

"No, just a deep wound", Sinbad answered with a wink, "She was lucky Firouz isn't a very good shot".

Aunt Meg stood up, "Okay! Girls, my daughters, I think you two should prepare for bed. The hour is well past your bedtime". Both girls started to protest at once. "You do want to be there to send them off in the early morning don't you?" The girls both stood up knowing their mother was right. They bid everyone good night before their mother followed them into the house to make sure they got settled.

"Those girls are cute", Doubar commented, "Smart too".

"Sometimes, they have their not-so-cute moments", Gunnar chimed in, "But most of the time, they are good. Other times, they are just being young".

"Meg is a strong woman. I can't imagine raising twins on my own", Mira included herself in the conversation. She leaned over the table to gather a handful of grapes and strawberries.

"She's got Gunnar to help at least", Firouz stated.

Gunnar shook his head, "I don't do any of the raising with those girls. It's all Aunt Meg", he smiled, "I'm just the muscle that helps around the house". He looked at Bryn and knew what she was already thinking. "No, don't you worry about us while you are away. We will be fine, like we have been all these years".

"I just wish I could help more", Bryn responded, "If I stayed…", Gunnar interrupted her before she could finish what she was saying.

"You are not staying. You belong at sea with Sinbad and his crew. You can help all you want when you return and visit", Gunnar was pleased with his final statement.

"The crew too" Sinbad added, "We will be back before you know it".

Bryn nodded her head in understanding. She understood that her brother knew that being with the crew was important to her. He didn't want her to make changes to her life now if it wasn't really needed. She was thankful for that.

To change the subject, Gunnar turned to Mira, "Do you and John plan on having any children any time soon?"

Mira's face immediately turned scarlet, "As a matter of fact", she took a glance at Firouz who smiled at her knowingly, "I took the liberty of borrowing Firouz earlier. I had a feeling and with his help discovered that we are pregnant! John is just as ecstatic as I am".

The whole table immediately reacted with surprise and gave their congratulations. Mira was beaming from sharing the news. Bryn stood up and gave her friend a hug. "You and John will make such wonderful parents".

"Now we know why I've been such an emotional wreck lately!" Mira exclaimed.

xxxx

Sinbad woke feeling refreshed and excited. It was a new day and today he gets to pull up the anchor of his ship and set sail. After a quick shower he went behind his desk to look at the map to Genoa once more. Satisfied with the route he intended to take, he left his quarters to join the crew and see where help is needed to make their way.

"Good morning, Captain", Firouz greeted him up on deck, "It a beautiful day to set sail!"

"That it is, Firouz.", Sinbad glanced up at the blue sky and patted his friend on the back. He observed the deck and noticed that the majority of his crew were busily preparing the ship for departure. Some finished their task at hand and patiently waited for his order.

At the bow of the ship he saw Bryn lift her arm up. He followed her eyes and saw Dermott circling the skies above. After she patted her raised arm with two fingers Dermott finally landed upon his owner's arm. She greeted Dermott with a smile while petting his feathered chest. Next to Bryn was their new passenger, Anders. Like most people that first meets Dermott, Anders was amazed. He followed Bryn's actions and petted the falcon as well.

"I see you're making the rounds. He likes you", Sinbad approached them. He held out his hand for a handshake and greeted his guest, "Welcome aboard The Nomad".

Anders stepped back and shook Sinbad's hand enthusiastically, "I can't thank you enough for agreeing to my transport to Genoa", he smiled, "It means a lot".

"You've got Bryn to thank, " Sinbad glanced at the woman next to them. She returned the acknowledgement with a smile. "She put in a few good words".

"Thank you, Bryn", Anders responded with a nod at her direction.

"It was nothing", Bryn replied with a smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Anders looked at the captain and gestured to the busy crew around them. Earlier yesterday he helped haul Benson's wine to the ship. He was eager to do what he can in appreciation for the favor.

"Let's see if Rongar can use an extra pair of hands", Sinbad answered.

xxxx

After leaving Anders with Rongar, Sinbad went below deck to find Doubar. He found his brother in one of the storage rooms. Doubar was making sure Benson's wine barrels were secure.

"Everything in good order, Doubar?" Sinbad leaned against the door frame.

Doubar turned to the doorway and nodded his head, "Looks to be". He patted one of the barrels, "I'm marking these with a "B" so that we are sure to keep away from drinking them".

"That's an excellent idea", Sinbad smiled, "I'm sure the rest of the crew will need that reminder".

"It was more for my benefit", Doubar joked and laughed. "Are we casting off soon?"

Sinbad nodded his head, "As soon as Bryn says her goodbyes we will set sail".

xxxx

"This is beautiful", Bryn held up the quilt that Aunt Meg made for her. She saw the knowing smiles on the girls faces next to her and remembered to pretend that is was a surprise. "You didn't have to do this! I had no idea".

Aunt Meg smiled, proud of her handiwork, "Hush. It pleases me. You might catch a chill out there in the middle of the ocean". She leaned in for a hug, "I don't want to keep you and I hate goodbyes so I will just say, I will see you again soon".

Bryn held on to her aunt a little longer and spoke in her ear, "Thank you for everything".

"You are always welcome here. This is your home too", Aunt Meg whispered in her ear. Before letting go she spotted Sinbad approaching. "And you, young man", she let go of Bryn and faced Sinbad, "Better take care of her".

Sinbad smiled, "My job is to provide safe passage for ship and crew. You have no need to worry".

"Spoken with nothing but confidence!" Aunt Meg winked at Bryn, "I like that'.

Gunnar and Felix made their way towards the ship just as Sinbad joined Bryn and the girls. After hugging her cousins goodbye, Bryn turned to Felix and smiled. "Don't give me that pout". She leaned in for a hug, "Take care of yourself, Felix".

"I will keep an eye out on Gunnar too", Felix replied, "Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble".

Bryn knew it was most likely going to be the other way around between those two. She smiled and simply said, "Thank you".

She turned and heard the tale end of Gunnar speaking with Sinbad. They parted with a firm handshake and a laugh. Gunnar then turned to his sister and pulled her to a big hug. "You be careful out there, Bryn".

"I will", Bryn didn't want to let go, "I will miss you".

"I will miss you too, sis", Gunnar held Bryn at arms length and smiled, "Remember to send Dermott when you are near".

"I won't forget", Bryn smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek, "I will see you again soon".

Gunnar stepped back and stood with his family as Bryn and Sinbad re-boarded the ship. He and his family waved farewell to Firouz, Doubar and Rongar; who were leaning against the rail.

"Let's cast off!" Sinbad ordered.

"Aye, Captain", Firouz and Rongar naturally leaped over the rail. They grabbed the lines and tossed them to the crew on ship before coming back aboard.

Bryn stood back and smiled at her family. She gave them a final wave. She didn't miss the tears that Aunt Meg was fighting back. Once she saw that she immediately felt an ache in her heart and fought back tears herself. She told her self she was lucky she found them and that she would be back soon. As the ship made her way to open sea she watch their bodies shrink the further they got.

She felt an arm go around her waist from behind her and immediately knew who it was with out even looking.

"You okay?", Sinbad said from behind her and pulled her in closer.

She turned her head and looked up at him, "I will be. Just going to miss them". She patted his arm that was in front of her stomach, "Thank you again for letting me stay".

"It was nothing", Sinbad smiled down at her. "Welcome back to The Nomad".


End file.
